Parents earlier than expected - Shoto Todoroki x Mina Ashido
by Dark Genio
Summary: ¿What will it feel like to be a father or mother? Shoto and Mina will discover it just in their first year at the UA
1. The Party

The girls were having lunch in the school, were talking about whether they went out after school or went straight to the bedrooms

\- ¿Mina, Hagakure will you come with us? - Jirou asked

\- I think so, I have to go finish the task so I reach you later - Said the invisible

\- I see ¿Mina? - Momo asked, but the horned girl did not answer - ¿Mina?

Mina was in another world, she was looking towards a table where a young man with bicolor hair was eating with his friends

\- ¡Mina! - Momo started shaking her

\- ¿What happens? - Said the rose a little dizzy

\- Will you come yes or no?

\- S-Sure - The pink girl said before returning to her world

\- Very well - Said the black hair girl

While with the boys...

They were talking only stupid things

\- ¿Can the fish see the air? - Kaminari asked while drinking soda

\- Good question - Sero said while putting his hand on his chin

\- Pensive Mode On - Kirishima said doing the same as Sero

\- ¿What the fuck is wrong with you idiots? - Bakugou asked

The 3 idiots began to discuss that theory, while Midoriya and Iida were talking about more normal issues, Todoroki meanwhile just wanted to eat in silence. A few minutes passed until a red-haired girl approached them next to a silver-haired boy and a plant-haired girl

\- BRO! - Kirishima and Tetsutetsu greeted each other with their fists and hugged each other

\- Hi Class A - Said the redhead

\- Hi Kendo - Almost everyone present said

\- I came to invite you to a party - Kendo said

\- ¿Party? - Iida confused Iida - ¿What?

\- I know there has been a little bit of tension between you and us

\- ¿A little bit? - Bakugou said getting up from the chair

\- Don't start Blasty - Kirishima said before holding his friend - Continue

\- As I said, we plan to have a party to try to join the 2 classes. ¿Would you like to come?

\- Of course - Almost everyone present said

\- ¡Great! - Shout the redhead and then give them some papers - Here is the information, I see them on Saturday - It was the last thing he said before retiring with the girl with the floor hair, Tetsutetsu stayed talking with his friend

\- A party. ¿How didn't it occur to me? - Iida said hitting his forehead

\- What a bad class delegate - Kaminari said jokingly

Kendo and Shiozaki went to the table where the girls were

\- Hi girls, ¿Would you like to come to a party on Saturday? - Said the redhead

\- ¡Of course! - Almost all the girls said

\- ¡Great! - She said giving them the same papers - See you on Saturday - She said and retired with her friend

\- ¿Why didn't you tell them the same as the boys? - Shiozaki asked

\- We barely know them, and with the attitude of some they would probably not have gone - Explained the redhead - In addition, some of the most handsome of the school were at that table and they have to go

With the girl...

\- A party. ¿Will the boys go? - Uraraka asked

\- It seems so - Jirou said she was watching the boys' table - Or at least almost everyone

\- It doesn't matter if they go or not, we will go and have a good time - Momo said smiling

Mina did still not know what was happening around her, she kept seeing the bicolor, she reacts when she notices that her friends were starting to get up from the chairs

\- ¿Excited about the Mina party? - Ask Hagakure with joy

\- ¿What party? - Mina asked confused

Back in the bedrooms, the boys were on the first floor playing video games and the girls had just come back because they went out to watch a movie after school

\- ¿Are you really still playing at this time? - Momo said pointing to a clock that showed 11:02 p.m.

\- ¿Do you really come back at this time? - Midoriya said

\- Touche - The black-haired one said - ¿Are you going to Kendo's party on Saturday?

Almost everyone present said yes, except Todoroki and Bakugou

\- ¿You do not go? - Tsuyu asked the 2 boys

\- I don't know, idiot frog - said the explosive quirk

\- Don't be rude Bakugou, she just asked you a question - Iida said angrily

\- ¿Are you going Todoroki? - Mina asked with shame

\- I don't think so - Said the bicolor getting up and heading to the kitchen

Mina looked down; she was hoping he will go

The girls stayed talking with the boys for a while, they didn't realize how much time had passed, it was almost 2 a.m.

Mina went to the elevator to go to her room to sleep, seconds later another person entered

\- Hi Ashido - Said the other person who was yawning

\- Hello Todoroki - The pink said with much shame

They were both in total silence, which Mina didn't like, so she decided to break the ice with him

\- ¿Why don't you go to the party? - Said the pink with shame

\- I don't know, I don't think I'm going to have fun - Shoto said in a tired tone

\- ¿Why do you say that? ¡Of course you will have fun! - Mina said taking him by the shoulders

A few seconds passed before she realized what she had just done, when she noticed it, she released it and turned to see the other side totally flushed

\- Sorry about that

\- ¿Do you want me to go to the party?

-¿Eh? - She turns to see him blushing - Maybe

\- Very well, I will go

\- ¿Seriously? - She said with her eyes lit

\- Sure, it could be fun if you go too

\- Of course I will go - Said the pink, seconds passed and the elevator opened in the floor of Mina - Good Night Todoroki - She said with a smile

\- Good night - He said waving his hand in farewell

Mina went with happiness to the clouds; the boy she liked would go to the same party as her


	2. Opportunity

It was the day of the party...

Mina was trying to decide which clothes to choose, she wanted to look the most attractive to get the attention of the bicolor, but she also didn't want to look like any slut of the streets, after several minutes of seeing various options, she finally decided…

She put on a short white T-shirt with colored stripes which exposed his stomach next to a black jacket, a tight blue jeans that was torn in some parts of the knees and thighs, next to shoes Brilliant blacks, she decided to put a black collar around her neck that looked like a star.

Last but not least, she chose her best perfume and sprayed a large amount around her body, with all this done, she looked at herself in front of a mirror in her room...

\- I'm ready - She said while looking at herself from head to toe - I hope I like him

The sound of someone knocking on the door took her out of her thoughts, and the voice of her invisible friend calling her confirmed who was on the other side

\- ¿Ready? - Asked the pink with a big smile on her face

\- Of course, - Said the invisible - You're very pretty, ¿Are you looking to impress someone?

\- Maybe - Mina said looking away - ¿What about the other girls?

\- They're down waiting for us

The 2 girls went down to the first floor to meet the rest of their friends, they all looked too attractive, but Mina was the one who stood out, once gathered they went to the place where the party would be

It was a house of one of the students of class B, it was at least 3 floors, and the girls entered and were received by Kendo, who told them to enjoy everything there was

There was music, food and a great dance floor not to mention that there were students of all classes at the party, but...

\- ¿Where will the boys be? - Jirou asked looking at various places

\- ¿Why so much interest in them coming? - Momo asked her friend

\- For nothing, for nothing - The earphone said girl said nervously

She wasn't the only one who was curious about where their classmates were, they decided to enjoy the party, Mina and Hagakure were dancing on the dance floor, Tsuyu and Uraraka were enjoying the food, Momo and Jirou were chatting with some girls

They were all having fun until a scream was heard outside

\- ¡MOVE PIECE OF SHIT! - Someone shout

Almost everyone present knew that it was Bakugou, and if he also came Kirishima, and if they also came someone else who is the person to whom Bakugou yelled, so it could be said that almost all the boys had arrived

As usual, the blond Muslim kicked the front door, making everyone present turn to see them

\- ¿What the fuck do they see me? - Asked the blond

\- Quiet Blasty - Kirishima said holding his friend - Let's go for food

After the "entry" of the boys, everything returned to normal...

Mina was still dancing, but was trying to locate the bicolor; she was the last to enter, when she saw him...

He was wearing a black jacket with a shirt of the same color and dark blue pants, not to mention that his hair was accommodated a little different than usual, in Mina's opinion he looked too handsome, and apparently she wasn't the only one, since she notices that several of the other classes girls were watching him and whispering things about him

Shoto for his part only leaned against a wall while talking to Midoriya and Iida, Mina wanted to have a chance to talk to him, buts he needed him to be completely alone

After a few minutes one of the girls in class B, Komori, headed straight for him

\- Hello Todoroki - Said the brown-haired girl

\- Hi - He said this coldly

\- ¿Would you like to dance with me? - She asked with her hands behind her back and with a very nervous voice

\- I don't know how to dance - Shoto said quickly

\- Come on, it will be fun - She said smiling

\- Go Todoroki - Iida and Midoriya were told at the same time

\- Okay, come on - He said feeling defeated

The girl took it to the floor and began to "dance", Shoto did not lie, he had never learned to dance, but the music that was at that time was to move quickly, so he was just trying to do the same as the mushroom girl

Mina at that time was totally jealous, if she had thought better she would be dancing with him, that could have been her chance to approach Shoto, but she didn't take it

Shoto while "dancing" with Komori, he notices that a few meters from him was the pink with a sad and angry face at the same time, Mina realized that Shoto saw her in that state and went through one of the doors

\- It was fun, but I have to go - Shoto said to Komori in apology

\- Do not worry, it was fun to dance with the most handsome boy of the hero course - Said the lowest leaving with her friends

After she left, Shoto left behind Mina; she was the main reason why he was here

He was looking for a few minutes, but the place was very large

\- ¿Where are you? - He said quietly while he looked for the pink

\- ¿Are you looking for someone? - Said a voice behind him

\- To you - He said turning to see the person

It was the first time they were both so close and alone

\- ¿Why are you looking for me? - Mina asked confused and glad to hear that she was the reason for the bicolor search

\- Ashido, I came to this party just because you wanted me to come

The pink was starting to blush after hearing those words

\- I assumed you wanted me to be with you today - He said while scratching his head

\- I want that - She said more and more flushed

\- ¿Why?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Of all people, ¿Why me? - Shoto asked confused

Mina stared at him for a few seconds; didn't he really understand the reason?

\- ¿You really don't understand? - She said looking down

\- What do you mean...?

He could not finish the sentence, because at that moment he was kissed by the girl with horns, both were surprised at what had just happened, after a few seconds they separated

\- I like you Todoroki - She still said without see him in the eyes - I'm sorry

Mina tried to leave at that moment, but the bicolor's hand stopped her and brought her back to him.

\- ¿Why do you apologize? - Shoto asked still confused

\- Because I know that you and I could never have anything and...

Now it was Shoto who kissed her, the pink one was in shock, she didn't know how to react so she simply closed her eyes and circled the bicolor with her arms around his neck

\- You really kissed me - She said happily and totally blushing even around his neck

\- Someday, we could be more than friends Ashido - He said while smiling

\- ¿Can that day be today? - She asked excitedly

Shoto understood what the pink girl wanted to get, so he kissed her again

Several minutes passed and none took off from the other, while she did not release him from the neck, he held her from her hips

It was only them 2 until...

\- I'm sure there is one here

\- Shut up idiot, or somebody will hear hear us

They were 2 of Shoto and Mina's classmates, they passed by them but luckily they didn't see them

\- Those were...? - Mina said softly

\- Kaminari and Jirou, yes, they were them - He also said quietly

\- They almost see us - Mina said blushing

\- It was close

Mina could understand what her 2 friends were going to do, and she occurred to her to take this opportunity

\- ¿Do you want us to go to a more private place? - Mina said sweetly

\- ¿What do you have in mind?

\- Follow me

Mina took Shoto's hand and they began to walk, they looked for a door that would let them out to the street, when they found one they opened it and left the place

They started walking until they reached their destination, the bedrooms

\- ¿What are we doing here? - Shoto asked something confused

\- No one is here

It was true; all their classmates were at the party, so the bedrooms would be completely alone

\- Come on - Mina said still holding his hand

In the elevator they gave each other a kiss, until they reached the floor that Mina wanted

The pink opened the door of her room and entered next to the bicolor

Once they entered, she locked the door

There was no turning back for what was going to happen


	3. The night that changed our lives

**Warning Lemon Content**

A few seconds passed since Mina closed the door to kiss Shoto again

They were kissing for several minutes while they were standing, until Mina pushed Shoto to the bed, she saw him surprised

-It's just for be more comfortable Todoroki - Mina said as she climbed on top of Todoroki and sat on his lap, being face to face

\- Sounds good to me - Said the bicolor kissing Mina again

They were both enjoying each other's lips; Mina put her arms around Shoto's neck and stroked his hair while he put his hands around her back

While both continued kissing and those kisses were increasing in level, Mina separated a moment and began to take off the jacket he was wearing and throwing it on the floor and then she took off the one she was wearing and putting it on Shoto as scarf and bringing his face closer to then kiss him again

Shoto was not far behind, put his hands under the blouse that Mina wore and began stroking her back, which the pinky liked

Shoto separated from Mina's lips and began to kiss her neck, to which Mina reacted giving small groans she under her hands to Shoto's shirt and slowly took it off, until it was completely removed

She was fascinated to be able to see him without a shirt, almost never had the opportunity to see him this way, but having him so close she could see and feel each of his well toned muscles without mentioning that she was fascinated with the abdomen he had, Mina could not take her hands off his body

Todoroki was still with his hands under the pink blouse, to which Mina laughed leaving the bicolor confused

\- Todoroki, you can lower your hands more if that's what you want - Said the pink blush

Shoto understood that that was what she wanted, he down his hands until she put them on her hips which Mina kept moving even though she was on top of him

Each kiss they gave each other was more passionate, but at some point Shoto separated from Mina turning to look the other way with the whole red face, Mina did not understand until a few seconds later she felt something between her legs

She manage to see that Shoto had an erection; Mina was nervous and excited at the same time, since this could be her first time

\- ¿Are you excited Todoroki? - Said the pink with a nervous tone and looking at the him blushing

Shoto did not answer, just kept looking the other way

\- Don't be ashamed - Mina said in a sweet but equally nervous tone - It's natural, I'm too

Mina made Shoto stay fully lying while she took off her blouse, leaving only her bra, which only lasted a few seconds until she also took it off leaving her breasts exposed

\- I know they are not very big, but I hope...

She couldn't finish because Shoto kissed her again

\- You're beautiful Mina - he said kissing her again

Shoto was also new in this, he didn't know exactly what to do, he was watching Mina's breasts and then held them while he began to lick them carefully. He notices that Mina was moaning at such an action, so he assumed that she liked it and continued doing it.

\- You're good Todoroki - Mina said with a totally agitated voice

It was when he decided to gently bite one of her nipples to which Mina groaned louder, continued to do it more and more passionately to which Mina only moaned with pleasure, Mina could not contain it anymore, she wanted to have Shoto's mouth between her legs

\- Let's change position - she said quickly

He got out of bed while she held him by the neck and wrapped her legs around his waist so that she would stay down while he kissed her and continued to lick her breasts, she held her face so he understood what she wanted with that change, she unbuttoned the button of her pants and slowly began to take it off, while Shoto helped her until she was in her underwear, which was removed a few seconds later leaving Mina totally naked, she covered herself face in shame but for Shoto she just looked beautiful in any way imaginable

Shoto supposed that he had to do the same as with his breasts and began to lick it, while Mina just moaned with pleasure, each time Shoto did it faster Mina held his hair and moaned louder, but she couldn't stand it anymore, she was about to come; And she did. It was when she saw Shoto again that his face was wet

\- ¿I did it well? - Shoto asked with his face mixed between his own sweat and Mina's juices

\- Amazing - Mina said trying to catch her breath - Now it's my turn

Mina held his head again and told him to get up, he did it and Mina noticed that his erection had not disappeared; on the contrary, it had increased. She got down on her knees and unzipped her pants and then slowly lowered them leaving him in a boxer. Shoto understood what she was going to do

\- Ashido, if you don't want you don't have to

\- I want to do it all -She said looking at him with a smile

She held the boxer and ended it down leaving his erect member exposed

"How big it is" thought the pink looking sideways at the size it was, she grabbed and began to rub it from top to bottom, she looked at Shoto's face and noticed that he was enjoying it, she began to rub it faster

\- ¿It feels good? - Mina asked

\- It feels great - Bicolor said blushing

\- Then you will feel much better with this

Mina put it in her mouth and began to lick it, to which Shoto gave a groan of pleasure. He didn't know what to do so he just let Mina take over. A few seconds passed and Shoto decided to hold her head while she continued to lick him. He felt that he could come soon and Mina noticed it so he decided to stop to continue with the real action

She lay on the bed with her legs open so that he would then get inside her

\- Wait, ¿Do you have protection? - Asked the pink lying before they did anything else

Shoto remembered where he had it, took his wallet from his pants and from this took out the preservative

\- ¿Do you always carry one in your wallet? - Mina asked confused

\- Well…

**FLASHBACK - A FEW HOURS BEFORE**

The boys were almost ready to go to Kendo's party

\- Wait, forget my jacket - Iida said going to her room

\- Before Iida returns, take one - Sero said taking out a bag and giving the content to almost all the boys

\- ¿Condoms? - Kirishima asked

\- Always be careful - Sero said

-¿Why won't you gave to Iida? - Midoriya asked

\- ¿Are you fuckin kidding? He would give us a shitty speech that nobody wants to hear about why we shouldn't have sex before 18 - Bakugou said

\- Anyway - Todoroki said keeping the condom in his wallet

\- ¿You won't give me 1 either? - Mineta asked

Everyone turned to see him with the face of "Really?" And laughed, then Iida arrived and left

**END OF FLASHBACK**

\- It is not important now - Said the bicolor with a drop in the head while opening the preservative

Shoto tried to put it on but he had no idea how, Mina tried to help him but she didn't know how, after a few seconds they managed to get him in

Mina went back to bed and Shoto slowly introduced it to which she screamed

\- ¿Am I hurting you? - He asked worried

\- Don't worry, as it is my first time it will hurt a little but don't be scared - She said while giving him a kiss on the lips - Do not stop

Shoto began to put it in and take it out slowly, the moans that Mina made were like music to his ears, he began to move faster to what Mina moaned more. He brought his face close to hers again to kiss her; they both felt how their tongues could dance together until they separated

They changed position and in this Mina was on top of him, she started to jump from top to bottom while her hips moved in a very seductive way. Shoto held her hips until Mina grabbed her hands and put them on her breasts which Shoto began to squeeze

\- ¡Don't even think about stopping Todoroki now! - Mina shouted

The bicolor lifted her again but to change the position again, Mina came back down again but with the difference that this time they were not separated as before, their bodies were so close that they could be only 1, Shoto was about to come while He kissed Mina and she crossed her legs around his hips. Both were reaching the climax of the moment.

It was when Shoto finally stopped and separated from Mina, both had come in this last position, Mina had her head spinning just like Shoto

Both had lost their virginity that night

\- That was amazing Todoroki - Mina said lying down - I see why you're the best in the class

\- You were amazing too Ashido

After resting a few minutes Shoto got up and began to put on clothes

\- Todoroki

\- ¿What happened?

\- ¿Do you want to sleep with me tonight? - ask the girl with horns

\- ¿Sure?

\- Totally - Mina said smiling

\- Okay, I don't see why not, we just had an amazing time

After saying that, Mina put on the underwear and the blouse she was wearing, while Shoto just put on the boxer and pants

They both lay on the bed, Mina grabbed the blanket and covered them both and then lay down on the bicolor's chest, she could hear his heart which was still beating too fast. She didn't want Shoto to leave, maybe she could never have a moment like this again and she wanted to be as close to the bicolor as possible.

\- Good night - Mina said giving him a small kiss on the lips and lying on his chest

\- Good night - Shoto said kissing her head and then hugging her

After a few minutes they both fell asleep

What they didn't know is that that night would change their lives forever


	4. We are going to be Parents

**3 Weeks After that Night**

The girls were at lunchtime, they were lining up to choose what they would eat

\- Give me one of those please - Mina said pointing to salty bread, to which the person gave it - Thank you

\- ¿Aren't you going to eat anything else Mina? - Hagakure asked next to her

\- No ¿Why?

\- Just wondering, you almost didn't have breakfast in the morning

Breakfast in the morning had been a varied selection between mixed sandwiches and random fruits, each student had had at least 4 sandwiches each and 2 fruits, but Mina only grabbed half of one sandwich and an orange, and now at lunch alone, she had a salty bread and some rice, she had nothing sweet like her previous lunches

The girls sat down and started eating, they all noticed that Mina's lunch was very light and that it was very different from what she usually eats

\- Mina, ¿Are you alright? - Momo asked worried about her friend

\- Yes ¿Why?

\- Your lunch, today is also different, and it is very little

\- I'm not very hungry - said the rose

\- ¿Who are you? ¿ What have you done with Mina? - Uraraka asked jokingly

They were joking most of the lunch, when the bell rang, Tsuyu kept a piece of chocolate to give it to her friend, the truth she was worried, Mina wasn't like that. Once in the classroom, everyone sat down and the class started

\- Mina - Tsuyu whispered - Take - She whispered by passing the chocolate piece

\- Thank you

The pink girl ate it without anyone seeing it, but after swallowing it

\- Ashido, ¿Where ...

Mina ran out of the room, went to the bathroom

Tsuyu turned to see the other girls and showed them the chocolate package

\- I'll see what happened to Ashido, don't do anything stupid while I'm not - Aizawa said leaving the room

And as expected, none obeyed, the girls quickly gathered

\- Tsuyu, ¿What happened? - Jirou asked

\- I don't know, I just gave her the chocolate and she ran away

\- Something is happening to her - Momo said

\- But ¿What will it be?

While with Mina, when she left the bathroom, Aizawa took her with Recovery Girl to make sure she was fine

\- ¿Can you tell me what happened? - Asked the old woman sitting in her chair

\- I just went to throw up, that's all

\- I see,¿ Just today happened to you?

\- No, this week I also vomited a lot - Mina said

The old woman was writing everything on paper, had an idea of what was happening to Mina, but she had to be sure

\- Young lady, ¿Did something cause you to want to vomit?

\- I think it was a chocolate that a friend gave me

\- ¿You like candy?

\- Normally yes, but lately I almost don't like, I don't know, they make me sick, but I didn't want to be rude and not accept it

\- I see

The idea of what she had became clearer

\- One last question, and I want you to be completely honest

\- I will tell the truth

\- ¿Have you had sex lately?

Mina blushed at that question, just nodded shyly.

\- That says everything

\- ¿What do you mean? - Mina asked confused

\- Young lady, you are showing the normal symptoms of a pregnancy

Mina opened her eyes wide and saw her belly

\- ¿Does that mean I'm going to be...?

\- Mother, congratulations - Said the old woman smiling, but she notices that Mina was in shock - ¿How do you feel?

\- I do not know

\- Young lady, I'm just a nurse from a school, if you want a more professional opinion you can go to the hospital or you can get a home pregnancy test, those never fail, but I'm very sure you're pregnant

\- ¿Where can I get those tests?

Recovery was explaining where to buy them and how to use them, to which Mina thanked her and returned to the salon, Aizawa was waiting outside to talk to Recovery

\- ¿What does she have?

\- She just felt dizzy, it's all

\- I see, thanks for your help

Recovery could not tell Aizawa the same as Mina, not to protect the pink girl, because it could be that she was wrong, and if so she would have started what would be the rumor that a student was pregnant

At the end of class, Mina went straight to the nearest pharmacy without anyone seeing her to buy 3 pregnancy tests and put them in her backpack

When she returned to the bedrooms, the first thing she did was go to her room to change her uniform, she went to the bathroom on the first floor with the evidence hidden behind her, once inside she did what the instructions said

The girls noticed that Mina had been in the bathroom for almost 15 minutes and didn't leave

\- Mina, ¿Are you alright? - Hagakure asked

\- You've been in there for a long time - Uraraka said

The door opened slowly and Mina was seen with her eyes full of tears, which everyone present noticed

But before anyone could say anything, Mina ran to the elevator and it closed

\- ¿What happens to Ashido? - Kaminari asked

\- ¿It's okay? - Iida asked

\- We don't know - They said all at the same time

Mina on the other hand had returned to her room, lay on the bed, and looked at the evidence with eyes full of tears, the 3 tests tested positive

She was pregnant

Her emotions were mixed, she felt: happiness, fear, emotion, amazement and much more

The sound of the door pulled her from her thoughts, when she opened it, she saw all her friends with a worried look

\- ¿You're ok? - Jirou asked

\- ¿Why are you crying? - Ask Hagakure

\- ¿Are you sick? - Momo asked

Mina just gave a smile and made them all enter her room; they stood looking at her horned friend while she just grabbed one of the tests and gave it to Momo

\- ¿What is that? - Tsuyu asked

Momo opened his eyes and an "O" formed in her mouth, then turned to see Mina

\- ¿Are you…?

\- Yes

Momo upon hearing that hug her friend, which left her friends more confused

\- We're still here, Momo. ¿What's going on?

Momo passed the test to the girls to see it, Uraraka and Hagakure didn't know what they were seeing, but Jirou and Tsuyu did, and they automatically hugged Mina too

\- I still don't understand what happens here - Hagakure said confused

\- Girls, Mina is...

\- I'm pregnant

When they heard that, they did the same as everyone else, they hugged her but with more force

-I'm going to be an aunt! - Shouted Hagakure with emotion

\- ¿Is a boy or a girl? - Tsuyu asked

\- ¿How many months do you have? - Jirou asked

\- ¿Which will be the name? - Uraraka asked

\- ¿Who is the father? - Momo asked

\- One at a time - Said the pink girl with a drop of sweat

\- ¿WHO IS THE FATHER?! - They asked all at the same time

The father, Mina has only had relations with one person in her entire life and was Shoto Todoroki

\- I think you will be surprised, you better sit down

They all sat on the bed

\- The father is ... is...

They all stared at her

\- To ... To ... To...

\- Tokoyami? - They asked all

\- No, it's Tod ... Tod ...

\- TODOROKI?! - They all shouted

Mina just nodded sadly

\- How? When? Where? - Jirou asked even in shock

\- During Kendo's party, we decided to come here and all happens

They were all in shock yet

\- ¿He knows? - Said the frog breaking the silence

\- Not yet

\- Go tell him - They all said

\- ¿Are you sure? - Mina said sadly

\- He has the right to know that is his baby - Momo said supporting her

\- She is right

\- Ok, ¿where is he?

They all went looking for him, they were in formation as a squad with Mina in the center, and they found the two-color sitting at the table while Bakugou yelled at him

\- Todoroki, ¿can we talk? - Mina said very nervous

\- Sure, sit down

\- I'd prefer that be only you and me in private, it's very important

Todoroki looked at her confused, but agreed to go with her, the girls escorted them to the elevator, while all the boys saw everything very confused

\- ¿What's going on? - Midoriya asked confused

\- ¿Do we tell them? - Tsuyu and Hagakure asked

With Shoto and Mina...

They had gone to the bicolor room

\- ¿What did you want to talk to me about?

\- Todoroki, ¿do you remember the night we spent together?

The bicolor just turned his face totally ashamed

\- I would never forget it

\- I don't know how to tell you this

\- ¿What?

The words didn't come out, but she had an idea

She held the bicolor's hand and placed it on her belly, after a few seconds Todoroki understood what she meant

\- ¿Are you…?

\- Yes, it's yours - Mina said with a small smile

\- ¿Mine? - He was still in shock

\- You're the only one I've been with

Shoto was still in shock, he didn't move a muscle

\- ¿You're good?

\- I don't know, I think I need to clear my mind

\- ¿You want to be alone?

\- For now yes

\- I understand - Mina said sadly leaving the room

It seems that the news left him shocked, Mina had broken Shoto

"I'm going to have a baby" It was the only thing that was in Shoto's mind, as he leaned against the door and slowly slid down to sit

The next day…

Mina had woken up and all the girls helped her for everything, they loved the rose and knew that she needed them

\- Ashido, ¿Is true? - Iida asked who was with the boys

\- Yes

\- Congratulations - Almost everyone said

\- Who is the father?

\- He is the only one who is not in the room right now - Momo said

All the boys turned to see the whole room and noticed that Todoroki was the only one who was not there, his reaction was the same as that of the girls

\- You know what to tell the teacher - Iida said scolding

\- I know, Todoroki and me will tell him

\- Speaking of him, ¿where is he? - Momo said

All the girls noticed that, it was very strange that Todoroki did not arrive to classes, he was always among the first to arrive in the classroom they assumed that he would arrive later, but throughout the day, Todoroki did not attend classes

At the end of classes, the girls quickly went to the bedrooms, more precisely to the bicolor room

They were knocking on the door but there was no response, they decided to open the door, when they entered...

There was no one, he was not in his room or had gone to class, ¿Where was he?

They all went down to the first floor, where the boys were wasting their time

\- Hey idiots - Jirou said

\- ¿Does anyone know where Todoroki is? - Momo said

Everyone shook their heads in denial

\- ¿Does he already know about Ashido? - Sero asked

\- Yes

\- I don't like this - Iida said

\- Where could he be? - Mina asked sad

\- Buying cigarettes - Kaminari said

Mina upon hearing that could not prevent her eyes from filling with tears. ¿Had he abandoned them? She could not stand it and went to her room

While everyone looked at Kaminari

\- ¿Too soon? - Said the electric quirk boy scared to see how all the girls approached him with a murderous look - Yes, too soon

Mina was in her room crying, it seems that Shoto ran away

After a few hours a person knocked on Mina's door, she opened and was surprised to see the person who had a bag in the hands

\- ¿What are you doing here? - Mina asked surprised

\- ¿Can I come in?

\- Sure

They both entered and sat on the edge of the bed

\- I want to tell you that…

\- I think that with today, you gave the message

\- ¿What?

\- You don't want this baby Todoroki - Mina said stroking her belly - But I do, so...

\- I also want it

Mina turned to look surprised

\- I know I was not in all day, but it is because I was all over the city getting this - Said the bicolor giving the bag

Mina pulled out the contents, and opened her eyes to see that it was a white pajama for a newborn baby and also small shoes of the same color

\- ¿Do you really want it? - Mina asked with a few tears in her eyes

\- Of course, I want to be the father I never had for this boy or girl

Mina hugged him very strongly

\- We're going to be parents - Mina said without letting go

\- I know, I can't believe it yet - Shoto said hugging her back


	5. Extra Classes

\- ¿Do you understand the situation you are in? - Aizawa said in a very serious tone

Shoto and Mina were sitting in front of Aizawa's desk, which had already knew about Mina's pregnancy

\- Well, ¿Do you have anything to say?

None responded

\- ¿You really won't say anything? - Aizawa was getting more angry - This can't be kept secret for anyone, not even for school staff, students or the media, so say something now

\- Professor, we plan to have and take care of this baby - Said the bicolor holding Mina's hand - We will not abandon him or anything like that

\- I'm glad to hear that, maybe you know it or not, but the director has already been informed and we call your parents to tell them yourself

Shoto swallowed in that moment, it wouldn't be easy

\- And before I forget it, ¿Do you have any idea how to raise or care for babies?

Both turned to see each other in denial

\- Ypu are lucky - Aizawa said getting up and giving each one a few sheets - As of today, you 2, after classes will stay to receive paternity and maternity classes - It was the last thing he said before both students retired

They both read the paper as they walked to the classroom

What none noticed, were the looks that attracted, their rumor had already spread

Near them were the girls of class B, sitting at a table

\- ¿Is she and Todoroki going to have a baby? - One of the girls in class B whispered

\- Yes, I can't believe it - said a redhead

\- He rejected me at your party for her, that could be me - Said a brown-haired girl in an angry tone

\- Komori, if I remember correctly you left with someone else, ¿right? - Said a blonde

\- Yes, but with Midoriya it is not the same as with Todoroki - Komori said angry - Even her clumsy dance was very cute

\- Hey, ¿What are you talking about? - Tetsutetsu said arriving at the table

\- Komori wanted Todoroki to get her pregnant - Said a plant-haired girl laughing

\- ¡That was not what I said!

With Shoto and Mina, they were just entering class

\- Todoroki did not run away, I win the bet - Kirishima said near his friend

\- Fuck you - Bakugou said taking out his wallet

Classes occurred normally, until the departure arrived

\- Ashido, ¿Are we going? - Todoroki asked extending his hand

\- Of course, - Mina said taking his and leaving the room

Everyone saw what happened while they were very confused

They were walking until they reached the classroom, which they had as teachers ...

\- ¿Midnight? - Said the pink girl

\- ¿Professor Aizawa? - Said the bicolor

\- ¿Who were you waiting for? I have 22 children in my care

\- ¡¿22?! - Exalto Midnight

\- The 20 students of class A, Eri and Shinso

\- I don't have children, but I helped my sisters during their pregnancies so I have experience - Midnight said

Shoto and Mina sat down somewhat confused

\- Pink girl, ¿How does a crying baby calm down?

\- This ... maybe ...

\- Todoroki, ¿What do babies eat?

\- Food

\- Yes, but no - Aizawa hit his face

\- ¿Do you know how to change diapers?

\- ¿How do you load a baby?

\- ¿At what temperature should the water be to bathe a baby?

\- ¿How do you change clothes for a baby?

These types of questions were sent to Shoto and Mina, who had no idea how to answer any

\- ¿Did you learn anything? - Midnight said

\- You spent 2 hours asking us things we don't know

\- Then ¿no?

\- Enough for today, investigate tonight on the subject, tomorrow you will have to put it into practice

Both left the room, the halls were completely empty

\- I will be a terrible mother - Said the sad pink leaning on Todoroki's shoulder

\- It's not true - Shoto said as he put his arm around her - You'll be the best, we just need to learn from this

\- Thanks Todo - Mina said as she hugged him

Both returned to the bedrooms and began to learn a little about the babies, but only what they considered most important

\- Baby food and breast milk - Todoroki wrote in his notebook

\- Give soft pats on the back, caress the head, rock it, sing it or lull it - The pink girl also pointed - How nice it sounds

\- Let's practice that

\- ¿What do you mean?

Todoroki wrapped Mina in his arms and began to stroke her head

\- ¿Works?

\- I'm getting sleepy - The pinky said getting carried away by the bicolor's caresses - Don't stop until I fall asleep

After a few minutes Mina fell asleep in Shoto's arms, he didn't want to wake her up so he also fell asleep

The next day in extra classes ...

\- You really investigated, but I want to see them put it to the test

They were both confused, when they saw that Midnight had something in their arms

\- Calm down, it's a robot that will cry, your job as parents will calm it

Said and done, the robot started crying, Shoto was going to charge it but Mina stopped him

\- I can

The two-color stepped back and the pink charge to the robot, she was remembering what Shoto did to her to apply it, which worked, the robot had stopped crying

\- Awesome pinky - Midnight said as she took the robot

\- I did it - The pinkie said excitedly

\- You did it - Shoto said

The pink girl can not stand the happiness and hug the bicolor

\- They'll be good parents - Aizawa whispered proudly


	6. Ultrasound

After 3 months of Mina's pregnancy, the girls did not stop consenting to Mina, especially with their appetite changes, which went by the direction of the salty food, which affected Sato, because Mina just she smelled something sweet and made her nauseous and almost everyone promised not to eat anything sweet near her

And Shoto, for his part, was with her at all times, helping her with everything

\- Todoroki - Call her the pink from the sofa, the bicolor quickly came to her agitated

\- ¿What's going on? ¿Are you fine? ¿Should we go to the hospital? - Shoto asked worried

\- No, no - Said the pink girl with a drop on her head - ¿Can you pass me a glass of water?

\- Of course - He said going to the sink

Some of the boys whispered

\- ¿Have you ever seen Todoroki like that? - Midoriya whispered

\- Never - Whisper Iida

\- Pathetic - Whisper Bakugou

While the girls ...

\- How cute is Todoroki - Whisper Jirou

\- He really cares about Mina and the baby boy - Momo said

\- You mean baby girl - Tsuyu said

\- ¿Excuse me? It is obvious that they will have a boy as cute as his father - Said the girl with a ponytail

-You're wrong Momo, I'm sure they will have a girl as beautiful as Mina - The frog girl answered

Both had a challenging look

\- Wait a moment - Momo said taking out her phone and writing a message

At one point all students (except Shoto and Mina) received a message at the same time and went to the elevator, leaving future parents alone on the first floor

\- That was weird - Said the pink girl

\- I know - The bicolor answered - ¿Do you want to watch a movie? - He said while sitting next to her

\- Sure - She answered hugging his arm

While with the rest ...

Everyone was in Momo's room, they had no idea why

\- You will wonder why I called you - Everyone nodded - As you know in a few months, a new member will come to this family

\- ¿Who? - Bakugou said

\- Blasty, Todoroki and Ashido's baby

\- Right, ¿That's what you called us for? - Claim the explosive blond

\- Not precisely, I was having a conversation with Tsuyu and we realized something - She paused dramatically

Everyone looked at her with intrigue

\- We don't know if they are going to have a boy or a girl

\- I bet that...

\- ¡Wait! - Momo interrupted Kaminari - I say they are going to have a boy and Tsuyu says they will have a girl, those who believe it will be a boy come with me, if you think it will be a girl go with Tsuyu

Both girls stood in different corners of the room and each of their friends had to go with their belief of the baby's sex, and so they left:

Momo (BOY): Jirou, Uraraka, Kirishima, Midoriya, Mineta, Tokoyami, Koda and Sato

Tsuyu (GIRL): Hagakure, Kaminari, Bakugou, Sero, Shoji, Iida, Ojiro and Aoyama

\- Wait, we're 18, ¿Isn't anyone missing? - Kaminari said counting with his fingers

\- Yes ?Who? - Asked the redhead

\- The father and mother - Jirou said hitting her face

\- Wait here - Momo said leaving the room

Momo came out leaving everyone in her own room, they were very confused, but they also started arguing about the baby's sex

With Momo ...

Under the first floor in search of Shoto and Mina who were watching a movie

\- Hey, ¿Can I ask you a question? - Momo said getting behind them to which they both saw her confused - ¿Do you already know if you are going to have a boy or a girl?

They both looked at each other and opened their eyes, they hadn't thought about it

\- I don't know - Mina said stroking her belly - ¿What do you think Todoroki?

\- I do not care

Both were surprised by that comment

\- Be it a girl or a boy, I will love her or him with all my life - Shoto said taking Mina's hand

\- While he or she is born well, everything is fine - Mina said resting her head on Shoto's shoulder

\- How cute - Momo said before retiring

Shoto was thinking about one thing, had not done any test to find out what conditions the baby was

In the evening when everyone was asleep, he began to investigate and found a small clinic specializing in "Ultrasound" and "Echography for Pregnancy" that was not so far from the bedrooms, and decided to go to make an appointment for Mina

The next day he went to the clinic and made the appointment within 2 days

\- ¿Really Shoto? - Mina said excited to hear the news

\- Yes Mina, on Saturday we will know how is the baby

Saturday...

Both were waiting at the clinic reception, they felt a little uncomfortable being the youngest "couple" that was waiting

\- ¿Why do they last so long? We had to go in 15 minutes ago - Mina said nervously - I don't like this

\- Do not worry, everything will be fine - Said the bicolor trying to calm her down

\- Couple Todoroki / Ashido - Call the doctor opening the door, hearing their names they got up - It's here

Both entered with nerves

\- Very well, go up here - The doctor said pointing to a bed, to which Mina obeyed and Shoto stood beside her - ¿How many months are you pregnant?

\- 3 and a half

\- Very well - She said while writing down in his notebook - ¿What symptoms have you shown?

\- Vomiting and nausea

\- Appetite change - Shoto said

\- Also, a lot of fatigue, pain in ... you know where - Mina said with shy that last

\- Don't worry, I understand

She finishes writing down in her notebook and approach a machine with a screen to the bed

\- Please Miss, show your belly to put the gel - Said the doctor

Mina obeyed and with some shame she did

\- It's very cold - Mina said feeling the gel on her skin

\- Do not worry, it is normal - The doctor said finishing applying the gel - Ready, now the next

\- ¿What is that? - Shoto asked pointing at the machine

\- It's an advanced negatoscope, we can see the baby with this

Hearing that Mina and Shoto couldn't hiding their happiness

The doctor turned on the machine and with another device that passed over Mina's belly, she was going to show the baby or hear her heartbeat

\- Alright, let's see it

But...

After 10 minutes, she hadn't found anything, which was beginning to worry everyone

\- ¿What happens? - Mina asked scared

\- Doctor, ¿what happens? - Ask the two-color scared

\- I'm sorry

\- ¿What are you talking about? - Mina asked terrified this time

\- ¿What does the baby have? - Shoto ask terrified

\- This has happened before - The doctor said in a sad tone - I'm so sorry

¿What's going on? ¿Did the baby die before birth?

\- It can't be - Mina said with her hands on her face at the edge of tears

\- No, please don't - Shoto said leaning on his knees - Please don't

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lup-Dup" "Lup-Dup"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Everyone turned to see the sound the machine had just produced

\- ¿What was that? - Mina asked in shock

\- It's ... - The doctor started to smile - The baby's heartbeat

Shoto got up again but this time he was in shock

\- ¿Beats?

\- Yes sir - The doctor said moving the machine over her belly - There you are

Both were watching the screen in what looked like a large gray mass, a small black silhouette was visible

\- Shoto, l-look - Mina said with tears, but this time of happiness

\- Our baby - The bicolor said it with tears too

\- Looks like it's shy - The doctor said with a smile - You scared us little

They were still watching the screen, they couldn't believe their eyes

\- ¿How is it doctor?

\- Very well, look well - She said pointing at the screen - It is moving the little arms

They watched as something moved on the screen

\- I already want it in my arms - Mina said looking at the screen

\- ¿Would you like an ultrasound photograph?

\- Yes - They both said at the same time

\- Very well - She said while pressing some buttons on the machine - I'll be right back

The doctor came out and they were still looking at the screen, if it were for them they would never leave

They don't know when the doctor came back, she handed Mina a towel so she could remove her belly gel and turned off the machine

\- Your baby is fine, don't worry - She said as she gave them the picture

\- A question ¿Can we still not know the sex? - Mina asked

\- It's still too soon, after 5 months we can know

\- I get it

\- Thank you very much doctor - Shoto said shaking hands with the doctor - We will return soon

They both left the clinic and made their way to the bedrooms

\- Our little one is fine - Mina said touching her belly

\- There is less to be with us


	7. Little Kicks

5 and a half months

Mina's belly was already beginning to grow, it showed how it was growing over time

Shoto continued to take her every week with the doctor to know how the baby was, however, they still did not want to know the sex of the baby

\- ¿They still don't know what it will be? - Momo asked sitting in a chair

\- No, Mina says they want it to be a surprise - Hagakure sitting on the bed hugging a stuffed animal

\- Never mind, I know it will be GIRL - Tsuyu lying in bed

Both girls saw each other again in a challenging way

But the sound of a bell took them out of their thoughts, Tsuyu was running

\- ¿How can i help you? - Said the frog opening the door

\- ¿Can you buy me some fries, Tsu? There is the money - Said the pink girl who was lying while pointing at the table

\- Okay

\- ¡Thank you!

After Mina turned 5 months pregnant, Mina had a little more trouble walking, Aizawa gave her permission to stay in bed and would not affect her grades

Shoto brought her the stuff they saw every day, more food and things she needed, but there were times that he had to leave and didn't want to leave her alone, so he bought her a bell to use when she needed or wanted something, the girls agreed help her in everything

Occasionally some of the boys visited her

\- Hi Ashido, ¿how do you feel? - Some of the boys said entering

\- Very g ... - She began to smell something and began to feel nauseous - ¿Who is eating something sweet?

Everyone turned to see and ...

It was Kaminari who was chewing on the remains of a candy donut

\- ¿What? - Spoke the electric quirk boy with his mouth full - It is very little

\- Kaminari, please out - Mina said about to throw up

\- Take - Sero gave her a trash can

Kaminari had to eat his donut and stay alone in the hall, since even his breath smelled sweet

\- ¿What are you doing here alone? - Todoroki asked leaving the elevator

\- I was eating a donut and ...

\- I got it - It was the last thing the bicolor said before entering Mina's room

\- Nobody loves me

Leaving Pikachu with no friends in the hall, in Mina's room

\- ¡Shoto you came back! - Mina hugged him

\- Yes and I brought you some things - Said the bicolor opening the bag and taking things out inside

-¡I want to see!

The bag contained clothes for pregnancy

\- ¡It is very beautiful! - said the pink girl holding the clothes

\- Guys let's go out - Said Kirishima going out with the boys

\- ¿Don't you forget someone? - Kaminari said on the floor

\- No - Bakugou said closing the elevator door

They left Kaminari

In the room...

\- There is less and less for him or her to be with us - Mina said stroking her belly

\- I know, I think tomorrow I could go buy the ...

\- ¡AHHHHH!

\- ¡¿WHAT HAPPENS?! - Ask the bicolor alarmed

Mina calmed down and her reaction changed to one of happiness

\- S-Shoto

\- ¿What happens?

Mina grabbed Todoroki's hand and placed it on her belly, and ...

\- ¿You feel it?

\- ¿Is...?

\- It's moving - Mina said excitedly

The baby was kicking

\- Auch, I think our baby got excited too

\- ¿It hurts?

\- A little, but it doesn't matter, I think it's the way of greeting us - Mina hugged her belly - Call the girls, but don't tell them what it is

\- Sure

After a few minutes, Shoto along with the girls returned

\- ¿What's up Mina? - Ask Hagakure worried

\- Come, feel

The girls were confused, but they did what their friend asked them, they put their hands on Mina's belly

\- I don't understand Mina - Uraraka confused

\- ¿What's going on? - Momo equally confused

\- ¿What do you want ...?

The baby kicked again ...

\- ¡I FELT IT! - Jirou excited

\- ¡¿WHERE?! - They asked all

\- One at a time, you will scare him - Mina said hugging Shoto's arm

\- ¡I ALSO FEELED IT! - Hagakure excited

\- ¡AND ME! - Tsuyu excited

The boys by so many screams that were heard, come to the room...

\- ¡¿What's going on here?!

\- ¡The baby is kicking!

\- I want to feel - Kirishima passing in front of everyone

\- Forget it, I go first - Midoriya said holding the redhead

\- ¡DONT TOUCH HIM DEKU! - Shout Bakugou

Mina was getting nervous and Shoto noticed

\- ¡Shut up! - Shout Shoto - None touch anything, I ask everyone to leave

\- But...

\- ¡NOW! - Shout the bicolor

Everyone present (except the girls) in the room withdrew

\- Thanks Shoto - Mina hugged him at that moment

\- Don't worry - said the bicolor while kissing her head

They were hugging for a few minutes until they realized that the girls were still there

\- We're still here - Hagakure said

\- I don't want to offend you, but I didn't see you, and you're literally in front of me - Said the bicolor without letting go of Mina

\- Dont worry, by the way we have news

\- ¿What? - They asked

\- We will make you a "Baby Shower" - They said all


	8. Baby Shower

\- ¿Baby shower? - Shoto and Mina asked confused

\- ¡Of course! - They said all

\- But we still don't know what it's going to be - Mina said as she touched her belly

\- Do not worry about that - Momo said smiling - This Baby Shower will be to give things that could be used by both a boy and a girl

\- Sounds nice - Said the bicolor hugging Mina - ¿When do you plan to do it?

\- In 1 month - Jirou said

\- Well, that was all the news for today - Momo said retiring with all the girls

Both were alone and sat on the bed

\- Auch

\- ¿Still kicking?

\- Yes, it doesn't kick so hard anymore

Shoto put her arm around her and stroked her head, slowly stroking her horns to which Mina felt a chill and blushed.

\- I love you - Whisper the pink girl while lying on his shoulder, which Shoto could not hear

SEVERAL WEEKS AFTER ...

Everyone was wrapping the presents they had for him or the baby

\- Pass me the tape - Jirou said

Bakugou shot Sero over her

\- HAHAHAHA - The blond Muslim did not stop laughing while wrapping his gift

\- ¿What do you wrap Blasty? - Kirishima asked when he saw the peculiar shape of the gift

\- It's none of your business

Another part of the house ...

\- There is no more paper - Uraraka said shaking her head for more

From her arms Momo create more wrapping paper

\- ¡Thank you!

\- Yaoyorozu, ¿did you buy the gift or create it? - Iida asked

Momo said nothing

Other part...

\- Hey, ¿what are you doing?

\- My little brother is going to have a baby - Said a guy with black hair wrapping a gift

BABY SHOWER...

The girls arranged the first floor to put all the presents on the table, Sato baked snacks (not candy) for everyone

The couple sat on the couch where everyone was around them sitting on chairs

\- ¿Which one will you open first? - Tsuyu asked eating a sandwich

\- You know the legend of the gifts of a Baby Shower - Momo said, to which everyone shook the head - It's easy: the first, the seventh and the last gift, who gave them will be parents too

Everyone was nervous to hear the legend, they were very superstitious

\- ¿Can I choose the first one? - Mina asked with shame

\- Of course you can - Shoto said kissing the cheek of the pink girl

It was extremely rare for everyone to see Todoroki express affection, but for them 2 it was already normal

Mina grabbed a white bag as the first gift

\- It's from ... - Mina read the label - ¡Hagakure!

Everyone turned to "see" the newly appointed

\- ¡Open it! I hope you like it

Mina pulled a white teddy bear out of the bag

\- ¡ITS BEAUTIFUL! - Mina said holding the stuffed animal

\- Hagakure is the first - Momo whispered while writing down a notebook - Incredible

The next is from ...

\- Bakugou - Todoroki said as he read the label and opened the gift

They were giant stuffed grenades, everyone was surprised to see such a gift

\- ¡¿WHAT?! ¡BABIES LOVE STUFFED THINGS!

Mina grabbed the next one and was from ...

\- Tokoyami - Mina took the black bag and she took it out - ¡A blanket! Thank you

\- In fact it is a layer of darkness, the dark forces will protect the wearer - Explain Tokoyami

Todoroki grabbed a wrapped box from ...

\- Iida - The bicolor broke the paper to show - Tales for babies, thank you very much Iida

\- No problem

Mina grabbed a small bag that was from ...

\- Uraraka - The pink bag out - Diapers and wet baby towels! Thank you very much - Mina hug Uraraka

Todoroki grabbed the next one that was from ...

\- ¿Whose is this? - He was holding something that was wrapped in black paper that smelled a bit of burning

\- We do not know, it was at the entrance and had the label that says it is for your baby - Midoriya explained the origin of the gift

Todoroki opened the gift to show the content, it was a small black jacket

\- ¡Its beautiful! - Mina said holding it

Shoto gave a small smile, he had an idea of who sent that gift. "Thank you Touya" thought the bicolor

Mina grabbed a large box, it was from 2 people

\- From Kaminari and Jirou - Mina opened the box to show... - ¡A baby carrier! ¡I love it! - Mina hug at 2

\- Kaminari and Jirou, interesting - Momo was still pointing in her notebook

Todoroki grabbed a small box of ...

\- Sero and Kirishima - The contents of the box were ... - Some red crocs and baby toys, thank you guys

Mina grabbed a large bag of ...

\- Tsuyu - The pink bag out - ¡Shower toys! And a baby soap, thanks - Mina hug the frog girl

Todoroki grabbed a rectangular box of ...

\- Koda and Shoji - From the box he take ... - A baby bag with drawings of animals and bottles for milk - Todoroki smiled - Thank you

Mina grabbed a small bag of ...

\- Midoriya - Mina grabbed the object - A stuffed All Might figure ¡Thank you!

Shoto grabbed a small bag of ...

\- Aoyama - From this he took ... - A mirror, thanks

There was one last gift from ...

\- Momo - Mina opened it and it was ... - ¡A chair to eat for a baby! Thank you very much - She hug her very hard

\- Wait, ¿I was the last one? - Momo asked a little surprised

\- ¡YES! - Everyone else told her

Momo had a pale face after knowing she was the last

\- ¡THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO ALL! You are the best - Mina said she was hugging Todoroki

At night, Shoto was carrying almost all the presents to put them in Mina's room and some in his room

\- I almost forgot, my gift is in your room

\- ¿Really? - Mina said excitedly before opening the door, when she opened it - ¡IT'S BEAUTIFUL!

Shoto bought a black crib with white details and put it near Mina's bed, it had a crib mobile with stars and planets and played music to calm the baby

\- You are the best father in the world - Mina hugged him with all her strength to which Shoto hugged her back


	9. ¡The baby is Coming!

9 months…

Mina's belly was already a considerable size and the baby's blows were getting stronger, she had to change her way of dressing to wear pants that had a larger elastic and were not tight, Mina's room had the crib near her bed, Shoto bought everything necessary for the baby, a piece of furniture to put all the clothes for the baby, a shelf to put the diapers and more things to clean the baby, all the toys and stuffed animals were in Todoroki's room, a small tub to bathe the baby also in his room ...

But they still did not know the sex of the baby, despite the many doubts of their friends they did not want to know until the moment it was born

\- ¿Are you hungry? - Mina asked her belly, which felt a little kick - I'll take that as a yes

Mina carefully got up from her bed and headed for the elevator, she was already beginning to make it difficult to walk on her own so she used the wall as her support

Once she reached the first floor, the girls helped her sit on the couch and they made her something to eat

\- Thank you very much for your help girls - Said the pinky smiling at them

\- All for the baby girl - Tsuyu said smiling and turning to see Momo, who moved her mouth, she was not heard, but because of the way she moved he said "It's a boy"

\- I still don't know what it is, I will soon know

\- ¿When did the doctor say it was going to be born? - Ask Hagakure sitting next to her

\- 2 weeks - Mina said hugging her belly and smiling - 2 weeks and will be in my arms

\- Here you have Mina - Momo said while giving her a chicken sandwich

\- ¡THANKS! - Shout the Pink girl and began to eat the sandwich

All the girls sat around her and started talking about things for the baby, like games they would do, who would be the godmother (Hagakure), where they would take him or her, they were very excited

After a few minutes Todoroki under the elevator left and saw that Mina was on the sofa and approached from behind to hug her

\- Hello - Shoto said in a very sweet tone and hugging Mina

\- Hi Shoto - Mina said hugging him back - ¿Where are you going?

\- I will buy more things for the baby

\- ¡¿More?! - All the girls exclaimed

\- Yes, just a baby monitor and a little more diapers and towels

\- ¿For what? - Mina asked confused

\- To put 1 in your room and the other in mine, that way if the baby start crying or need something you just tell me by the monitor

\- ¡You are a genious!

\- If you need something or want something just call me - It was the last thing he said before leaving, but not before kissing Mina's cheek

After a few minutes of leaving, some of the boys went down, but to play at the table with a card game and bet

But…

At some point the baby started kicking harder than ever

\- Auch

\- ¿Are you ok?

\- Yes, it's just that the baby is kicking very hard - The pink one was starting to breathe very fast

\- ¿Are you sure you are alright? - Momo asked approaching her

\- Yes, it's just ... ¡Ahh!

Everyone turned to see her worried and sat back on the couch

\- ¡Somebody give me a hand!

\- Sure - Kaminari said seconds before suffering when Mina held his hand and almost destroyed it - ¡AHHHHH!

\- ¿You're ok? - Sero asked his friend who showed how his fingers had them shattered

\- I'm fine - Said the Pink girl rising and breathing faster

But when she got up, everyone was surprised that Mina's pants and sofa were wet

\- ¿Did you pee? - Kirishima asked about to laugh

\- ¡DO NOT BE AN IDIOT! - Momo yelled between excited and upset - ¡SHE STARTS THE WATER BREAKING!

\- ¿Water breaking? - Sero and Kirishima asked confused

\- ¡¿WHAT SO IDIOTS ARE YOU ? !THE BABY IS COMING!

Everyone present got up worried, ¿What were they supposed to do?

Tsuyu and Midoriya called Aizawa who quickly arrived at the place upon hearing that the baby was already on the way, quickly ordered them to call an ambulance

\- ¿Where is Todoroki? - Aizawa asked not seeing the bicolor

\- He said he was going out to buy some things - Jirou said calling on the phone

Mina's screams intensified, but luckily the ambulance was close and arrived quickly

\- There is no time to go looking for him, I'm going to take Ashido to the hospital - Aizawa said as he opened the door and the paramedics helped Mina get into the ambulance - ¡YOU TRY TO CONTACT OR FIND HIM AND TELL HIM TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL!

Aizawa and Mina entered the ambulance and headed to the hospital

\- ¡YOU ALL LISTENED! - Shouted Momo - ¡FIND TODOROKI!

Everyone started calling him and sending him messages, some of the boys ran out to the city to try to find him

\- ¡¿WHY HE DOES NOT ANSWER?! - Midoriya shouted at his phone

\- ¡¿WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?! - Shouted Bakugo

With Todoroki ...

This one was at the mall buying the monitor and a few more things ...

¿Why didn't he answer his phone? Because minutes before he had received several calls from his Friends he received one of his father and assumed that he kept insisting on wanting to talk to him, which is why he turned off the phone

\- ¿Would you like this? - He said to himself while holding a little pajamas that was more a bear costume and smiled – Maybe yes

After buying what he needed, he decided to go eat something, unfortunately there were no soba shops nearby, so he decided on a hamburger and fries and sat at a table to eat

\- 2 more weeks and you'll be here - Shoto said as he looked at the bags and smiled, then took another bite of the hamburger

When he finished eating he sat for a while waiting for the food to come down a little, he decided to turn on the phone again to find out what time it was

\- But ¿What the…?

He was surprised to see that he had more than 50 missed calls from almost all his friends, and more than 100 text messages

He started reading the first ones and he didn't understand them

\- ¿"Bby"? ¿"Water"? ¿"Break"?

To his misfortune, the first messages were from the redhead and the electric quirk, he supposed they were wrong and he was about to turn it off again

It was when seconds before he received a call from Hagakure

\- ¿What's going on?

\- ¡¿WHY DO NOT YOU ANSWER?! - Shout the invisible girl

\- I just did it - Shoto said in his normal tone

\- ¡IT DOES NOT MATTER! ¡GO TO THE HOSPITAL NOW! - Shout Jirou who had grabbed the phone

\- ¿Why? I'm perfectly ok

\- ¡MINA IS HAVING THE BABY NOW!

Shoto opened his eyes wide and took the bags and ran to the hospital as fast as he could

Once he arrived at the hospital, he began to walk through each floor until he met Aizawa who was sitting on a bench

\- Todoroki, finally ...

\- ¡¿Where is she?!

\- Calm down - Aizawa take him by the shoulders - She already enter to the room, but you can not enter

\- ¡¿WHY?!

\- They said that only the father could enter, but before he went into labor - He sat down with him - But do not worry, you will soon be able to enter

Shoto began to breathe more calmly and grabbed the bag while looking at the room

After 2 hours of sitting waiting, time was eternal, but he didn't care

\- Take - Aizawa said while giving him a cup of coffee

\- Thank you - Todoroki grabbed it and drank it quickly while looking at the door

Several more minutes passed when suddenly a nurse left the room, to which Todoroki got up quickly and went straight to her

\- ¿So? - Shoto asked worried

\- It's here - the nurse said smiling


	10. Welcome to the World

\- ¿C-can I come in? - Asked Todoroki nervously

The nurse glanced at him

\- You are the father without a doubt, You don't have to ask - The nurse said smiling - Your baby is waiting for you

Todoroki slowly entered the room to see Mina in bed who had the baby in her arms covered by a white blanket, after a few seconds the pink girl turned to see him

\- You came - Mina said with tearful eyes

\- I was never going to miss it - Shoto slowly approached her

\- Come see her Shoto

\- ¿See her? - Shoto opened his eyes - It's ...

\- A girl - Mina said with a big smile as she carefully gave the baby to Shoto

Shoto carefully held her and saw her ...

A little girl with pink skin a shade lighter than Mina's, the little hair she had was white and she was sleeping peacefully in his arms

\- She is beautiful - Shoto smiled just seeing her, inside him he felt an immense happiness that in years he had not felt with anything or anyone

Shoto didn't move he was just standing looking at his daughter for the first time

\- Shoto, sit here - Mina pointed to a chair that was next to the bed

Shoto sat carefully for not to wake up the baby girl, so that they could both see the baby.

\- I love her

Time stood still for them at that moment, they did not realize that more than 1 hour had passed

\- ¿How are the things going? - Aizawa asked opening the door and entering the room

\- Oh professor, forgive me, i forget that you were out there

\- Don't worry - Aizawa said as he approached them and looked at the baby - She is beautiful, congratulations to both

\- Thank you

\- I'm going to go back quickly to the dorms to tell everyone that you are fine and that the baby is already here - Aizawa said about to leave

\- Please do not tell them that is a girl, we want to surprise them all - Mina said

\- Okay, ¿Something more?

\- ¿Could you bring some clothes for Mina and the baby?

\- Sure, I'll be back soon

After the teacher left, both continued to contemplate the baby

It was until the baby yawned and they both stared at her, they saw how the baby wanted to move her small arms, but being covered by the blanket made it difficult for her

\- Shoto, help her

Shoto helped her to adjust the blanket a little so that the baby could move her arms without problems, the little girl put her hands on her face to try to scratch her eyes and then open them

\- S-Shoto look her eyes

When the baby opened her eyes, they showed that they were black like Mina's, but the pupil was turquoise like Shoto's, and she stared at them.

\- Hello little one - Mina spoke sweetly to the baby who was looking at her - I am your mommy and he is your daddy

The baby moved her little arms towards them, Shoto carefully took her small hand, which fit in the palm of heis hand and Shoto caressed it with her thumb

\- Hello baby - Shoto couldn't stop smiling, and he did it more when the baby with his hand held his finger and moved it slowly - Yes, that's my hand

The baby after a while started crying

\- ¿What's wrong little one? - Shoto tried to calm her, but the baby kept crying

\- Give her to me - Shoto gave the baby to Mina, she adjusted her shirt leaving her chest exposed for a few seconds so that later she could breastfeed the baby - ¿Were you hungry little girl?

The baby just went to eat and hold Mina's chest while slowly closing her eyes to fall asleep again.

\- Sleep baby - Mina said as she looked at her and then yawned

\- ¿Are you tired Mina?

\- A little, but she worth it - Said the pink while lovingly caressing the hair of the girl who had already fallen fast asleep

They did not notice when the doctor along with some nurses entered the room

\- Sorry to interrupt, but we have to test the baby - The doctor said

They both looked worriedly at the baby and then at the doctor

\- ¿She is sick? ¿Has something? ¿She needs something? ¿Blood? - Shoto totally scared and rolled up his shirt sleeve - I don't care how much she needs, for her I will do anything

\- Relax - The doctor smiled - It is a routine check-up that is done to the mother and the baby to check their condition, it will only be a few hours, you can wait outside if you like

\- O-Ok, if you want something I will be outside - Shoto said before kissing Mina's cheek and leaving again

He sat on the bench while his fingers showed concern for both, he kept looking towards the door, when suddenly Aizawa touched his shoulder and they started talking, Shoto explained about the tests to Mina and the baby

\- Everyone is waiting at home to meet her

\- ¿Seriously?

\- Yes, they made a kind of welcome, but I told them that they better do it tomorrow

\- ¿It's a little late isn't it? - Shoto took out his cell phone to see the time which indicated 10:28 p.m. - It's too late

\- You can come in again sir - One of the nurses told him

It didn't take a second for the sentence to end when Shoto was back in the room

\- ¿How are they doctor?

\- Both are totally fine

\- ¿Can we go out today? - Mina asked with the baby in her arms

\- If you want

\- We will leave tomorrow morning, thank you very much for your help

\- No problem, if you need anything just call me - The doctor and the nurses withdrew

\- ¿Why not today Shoto?

\- It's too late and you both need to rest - Shoto said it calmly while caressing the baby's head - Tomorrow we can go, also everyone is waiting for her in the dorms to meet her

\- Okay - Mina said giving the baby a little kiss on the head and giving her to Shoto so she could sleep

After a few minutes Mina fell asleep and Shoto carefully covered her with the bed blanket so as not to let go of the baby.

\- You really are beautiful baby - Shoto said as he watched his daughter sleep peacefully, he managed to see that in the room there was a small crib, it was the crib in which they put the baby to do the tests, carefully so as not to wake her up,take the crib and moved it so that it was on the side of the bed and in front of the chair in which he was going to sleep, once his 2 girls were asleep and warm, he also fell asleep

Not to mention that the baby woke up again at dawn to eat again ...

The next day…

Once Mina changed her clothes and everyone had eaten something, they were ready to go

\- ¿Are you sure you can carry all the Shoto stuff? - Mina asked as she carried the baby wrapped in blankets

\- Sure

\- You still here, great - The doctor said as he entered the room

\- ¿What's going on? - Both asked

\- I need you both to sign this, it's for the hospital record

Both took turns signing, first signed Shoto and then Mina, but there was a space that left them thoughtful

"Baby's Name"

\- ¿Can you give us a moment?

\- Of course - The doctor left

\- ¿How are we going to call her Shoto? - Mina asked looking at the baby - I have many names in mind, but I don't know which one to put

\- I have one in mind, but I don't know if you would like

\- ¡Tell me!

\- S-Shina

Mina stared at the girl

\- If you do not like it…

\- It is perfect

\- Uh?

\- It's perfect for her

The baby gave a small smile

\- It seems that she also likes

\- Our little Shina - Mina said signing the paper and returning it to the doctor - Let's go home Shina, everyone is waiting to meet you


	11. Welcome to the Family

As they were walking in the hospital hallways back to the dorms, Shoto's phone started ringing, it was Midoriya who was calling him

\- ¿Hi?

\- ¡GIVE ME THAT! - Momo yelled snatching the phone - ¡¿IS IT HERE ?!

\- It's here - The bicolor replied smiling - It's in Mina's arms

There was a shout of emotion from almost everyone

\- ¡¿IS A BOY OR A GIRL?! - Shout Tsuyu snatching the phone from Momo

Shoto looked at Mina who was shaking her head, she didn't want to tell them yet

\- When we arrive, you will know

End the call

\- It seems that everyone is excited, ¿Or not little one?

Shoto smiling and stroking the little girl's head, who yawned and snuggled into Mina's arms

\- Rest Shina, when we arrive everyone will want to play with you

In the dorms...

Everyone was organizing the first floor to welcome the baby, but not knowing what sex it was they just had an idea

\- Sero come here - Order Jirou - Put a line of tape that divides the room

Confused Sero put the line dividing the room

\- Very well, on the left side we will go those who know that it is a boy and those on the right side those who think it is a girl - Momo ordered in front of everyone - Decorate everything, the hospital is not far so they will not take long to arrive

The believers on each side stood on their respective side and decorated, of course there was always going to be one that would not do much good and that would have to watch and warn when they would arrive

\- ¿Why me?

\- You are the most capable for this mission Kaminari, just watch outside and warn us when Aizawa's car approaches

\- I trust you Kaminari - Jirou said putting her hand on his shoulder

Confident Kaminari went out to watch, while the rest began to decorate each side

On the left side they decorated with blue and red balloons with small baby toys for children such as trains or small stuffed cars, while on the right side it was decorated with pink and white balloons with toys such as small dolls and butterflies

\- Both sides are very beautiful, I must admit it - Momo said in the middle of the room

\- I think we are ready, all that remains is for them to come

With Mina, Shoto and Shina ...

They came in Aizawa's car in the back looking at the baby, at one point Shoto received another call

\- ¿Hi? Oh, hi Mom - Mina could not help paying attention to the conversation, she had already met Rei previously since Shoto introduced them, but not his father - Yes, she is already born, Mina has her in her arms, oh, wait - Shoto gave Mina the phone - She wants to talk to you

\- Hello Mrs. Todoroki ... Yes, she is asleep right now, you were right, she was going to be a girl - Mina kept smiling - Of course we can go visit you so you can meet her, Shoto ¿When could we go?

\- Let's go the other weekend

\- We will go the other Saturday ... See you

Mina gave Shoto the phone back, and they continued on the way, without realizing they were in front of the dorms

\- ¿Ready?

\- Let's go

They both got out of the vehicle carefully

Kaminari entered quickly

\- They are already here - He was breathing heavily

\- Everyone to their places

They all positioned themselves on their respective side, except Kaminari who stayed at the door, catching his breath, it was when they entered

\- ¡SURPRISE! - They all shouted

\- W-we did this for you and the baby - Kaminari said already recovered

\- Kaminari, you ran past us and closed us

Jirou was about to kill Kaminari, he only had 1 job and he did it half badly, the truth is that Kaminari went to buy a soft drink, but when he returned they had already gotten out of the car and had to run

\- This is beautiful guys, thank you very much - Mina said smiling and holding the baby -¿ Why are there 2 decorations?

\- Since you never told us the sex of the baby, we did this, half of us believe that it is a boy and the other half that it is a girl - Momo said as she took a step forward

\- Please, break this dilemma and go to the right side

The blanket that was covering the baby was white, that made it more difficult for them to know if it was a boy or a girl, Shoto and Mina looked at each other and smiled, Mina walked along the line that divided the room, everyone stared at her to see which side would it be

It was when she gave a smile and sat on the right side

\- ¡I knew it! - Tsuyu yelled and everyone on the right side

Momo and those on the left side looked at each other resigned, but still went to see the baby, Mina carefully removed the blanket from the baby's face so that everyone could see her

\- ¡She is beautiful! - All the girls said when they saw the baby and surrounded the baby

\- She is very cute Todoroki - Midoriya said patting Shoto's shoulder

\- It's like a mini Mina - Kaminari said looking at the baby

\- Her hair is very cute - Sero said looking at the baby intently

Everyone said something nice about the baby, until it was Mineta's turn ...

\- If you are going to be as pretty as your mother, I will see you in 20 yea ...

He couldn't finish the sentence because Todoroki grabbed him by the neck and everyone looked at him in surprise

\- Finish that sentence and the only thing you will see in 20 seconds is how you drift in and out of consciousness as you're slowly disembowled

Everyone looked fearfully at Todoroki, it seems he became too overprotective with the baby

\- Thanks Shoto - Mina said smiling

Everyone stared at what was happening even in surprise, it was when the baby smiled while sleeping

\- ¡Awwww! - All the girls said when they saw the girl's action

Shoto released Mineta who totally scared ran to his room and did not go down anymore

After a few minutes of everyone surrounding the baby, she opened her eyes

\- ¡They are beautiful!

The little girl looked at everyone in amazement, after a few seconds she got scared and hid her face in Mina's arms

\- Little girl, they are your aunts and uncles - Mina tried to calm the baby while kissing her on the head

The little girl looked back at them even with fear

\- ¿Can I carry her? - Momo and Jirou said at the same time, then they looked at each other

\- Both can, first Momo and then Jirou

Momo carefully picked up Shina and stared at her

\- Hello little one, you have your dad's hair - Saying that, Shina smiled at her - Awww

He carefully gave it to Jirou

\- Hello sweetie, you have very pretty eyes - Shina smiled at hertoo - What a nice smile

\- ¿Can we hold her? - Kirishima, Sero and Kaminari asked

Mina turned to see Shoto

\- Okay, but if you hurt her, I kill you

\- Me too - Shoto said lighting his arm in fire

The 3 of them swallowed and Jirou carefully handed the baby to them, she smiled with everyone

\- Come Bakugo, hold her - Kirishima said who had the baby

\- Whatever - Bakugo carefully to the baby - Hello brat

At that moment Shina started crying

\- ¡¿WHAT DID I DO?!

\- Give her to me

Bakugo gave the baby to Mina

\- ¿What little one? ¿Did Uncle Bakugo scare you?

\- ¡¿What?! - Bakugo scream

\- I think she is hungry Mina - Mention Shoto

\- Oh sure

Momo knew what Mina was going to do at the time and covered them with a blanket that she made

\- Thanks Momo - Mina said under the blanket, within seconds they could hear the baby who was eating

\- She was just hungry, that's why she started crying - Bakugo said

\- Sure, because of hunger

At nightfall…

After everyone carried and made baby smile, Shoto and Mina took her to her crib where she would sleep for the first time

\- This is your room Shina, well, our room ¿Do you like Shina?

The baby stared at the room and then gave her parents a small smile.

\- I think she likes Mina

They carefully put Shina in the crib and surrounded her with stuffed animals so she wouldn't get hurt and play with them.

They both stared at her, who was smiling at them

\- It's time to sleep Shina

\- I'll take care of Mina

Shoto put a musical box which began to sound, both watched as little by little the girl closed her eyes, then gave a small yawn and fell asleep, Shoto grabbed a small blanket and covered her

\- Thanks Shoto

\- You're welcome, I guess I'll go to my room too, but before ...

Before leaving, Shoto turned on the baby monitor and then went to his room.

At approximately 2 a.m. Shina started crying and he quickly went down to Mina's room and entered, only to see how Mina was breastfeeding the baby.

\- Oh, she was just hungry

\- Yes, don't worry, I already checked her diaper and changed it

\- Oh okay, I'll go back to my room

\- Wait Shoto, ¿why don't you sleep here? It would be easier for both of us, in case she wakes up again

\- S-Sure

After feeding her, Mina carefully passed it to Shoto and he lulled her to sleep and put her back to sleep in the crib again, after Shina, he went to bed with Mina

\- Good night - Said the pink before snuggling up on top of him

Shoto simply kissed her head and hugged her to fall asleep, but the baby woke up again 1 hour later.


	12. Back to Class

The next day…

With both parents sleeping in Mina's bed, Shoto's phone alarm started ringing waking him up only, he carefully got out of bed avoiding waking Mina and headed to the crib where his daughter was sleeping peacefully and stroked her head carefully and then left the room, he is always one of the first to wake up so after showering and dressing for then he met Aizawa who was drinking his coffee in the kitchen

\- ¿How did the baby sleep?

\- Very good, she only woke up twice in the middle of the night

Their talk was not the most interesting, until Aizawa told him that Mina could rest this week

\- ¿Really?

\- Yes, when you were with the baby, I spoke to the nurse, she said that it is very important because the first days the baby will be very dependent on her mother and will need her, the only thing will be that you bring her the notes of whatever we see

\- Of course - Shoto said smiling

\- That would be it, I'll see you in class

After saying that Aizawa left the dorms, Shoto finished breakfast and returned to Mina's room which was still sleeping, he carefully shook her head until she woke up, after a few seconds she did and he explained everything

\- I can spend the whole day with Shina - Mina said with a big smile

\- Of course, I Will bring you what you need

Mina without hesitation hugged him, seconds later Shina started waking up and started crying

\- Hush little one - Mina said taking the baby in her arms - Mommy is here

Shina stopped crying and began to calm down seeing her mother smiling in front of her

\- I think we should bathe her Shoto, here we have the little tub they gave us for her. Can you go get the water?

\- Sure, I'll be back

Shoto quickly went down with the tub and filled it with water, but ...

\- ¿How hot should the water be? - Shoto tried to remember the temperature, first he put his left hand and made the water boil - Is that okay?

\- Hello Todoroki, ¿What are you doing? - Kaminari asked behind him

\- ¿Can you tell me if this is hot?

Confused Kaminari touched the water and less than a second later he removed his hand.

\- ¡THAT'S BOILING!

\- Ok, thanks - After hearing that, he put his right hand cooling the water - ¿How about now?

Kaminari did not know why he touched the water again, but this time with the other hand

\- Too cold - said the electric quirk trembling

Shoto stayed on trying for several minutes until he reached the right temperature.

\- I'm going to buy a thermometer after school - It was the last thing Shoto said before going back up to the room and putting the tub on the floor - Bring her, but be careful

Mina had carefully removed the clothes from the baby and carefully put her in the tub, Shina only opened her eyes in surprise at the water

\- Don't worry little girl - Shoto was trying to calm her down while looking at her and smiling - Mina, ¿What shampoo do we use?

\- Ummm, this one - Mina grabbed a green bottle that had an apple on the label and put a little in her hand, then carefully passed it over Shina's head, which only scared a little more – Don't worry baby, mommy is here

Shina turned to see her and grabbed her hand.

\- Don't worry, nothing will happen to you

Shoto carefully ran water over her head to remove the shampoo, preventing it from entering Shina's eyes, they also passed a special soap for babies, after finishing bathing her, Shoto wrapped her in a towel to dry her, and Shina laid her head on Shoto's left shoulder, from the heat that this side emitted and smiled

\- Awww

After saying this, Mina went for a diaper and some clothes for the baby, while Shoto put her on the bed and finished drying her, while drying her Shina grabbed his hand and looked at him directly smiling

\- Hi little one - Shoto smiled and kissed the baby's head

When he finished drying her, they began to dress her carefully, first they put her diaper on and then a set of purple pajamas, since the first months babies should be protected from the cold

\- You're ready baby - Shoto held her and kissed her head and then gave her to Mina in her arms - I'll see you when I come back

Before Shoto left, Mina kissed him on the cheek and snuggled up in bed with Shina.

At lunch ...

Shoto was on his phone making a call with Mina and seeing Shina who was watching the screen without knowing what was happening, but she was smiling when she saw her father

\- ¡¿Is Shina?! - All the girls asked who took Shoto's phone away - ¡Hello little one!

Shina smiled when she saw all her aunts, but Mina had to cut off the call in order to feed the baby and herself be able to eat something.

With Mina ...

After feeding Shina, she started to play with the baby's white hair and kissed her head, as the hours passed Shina fell asleep in her arms

\- How beautiful you are

It was when someone knocked on her door, she said that whoever was there could enter, seconds later all the girls entered

\- ¿What are you doing here? I thought they were in class

\- Mina, it's 5 p.m.

Mina looked at her phone and saw that it was true, she had been with Shina all day that time was short, the girls wanted to play with the baby, but she was asleep in her crib

\- ¿Where's Shoto? - asked Mina

\- He said he had to buy something

After about 45 minutes, Shoto returned with several bags in his hands and went to Mina's room

\- Wow, ¿What is all this? - Asked Mina surprised

\- Diapers, 1 thermometer, more towels - Shoto commented taking out the contents of the bags and putting it to the side of the crib - And this for you - Shoto gave him a strawberry ice cream with pieces of chocolate, which is Mina's favorite

\- ¡Thank you!

Mina's scream made Shina wake up, but not cry, she just made some noises and Shoto took her in his arms while smiling

\- Hi you, I missed you a lot

Shina smiled and moved her small arms to Shoto and grabbed his tie.

But there was a smell coming from the baby's diaper

\- Mina, the diaper ...

\- Your turn - Mina said eating her ice cream and smiling

And so it was, Shoto changed her diaper, but had to make 3 attempts to keep it from coming loose


	13. It's not so easy

After a months, Shoto and Mina improved in the care of their daughter, each time she cried and they know the difference whether she was crying for hunger, fear or if she just wanted to have company, giving her a bath was easier because Shina didn't move. She didn't moved during that time, except once the baby was curious and threw water at them both. Shina also has many qualities like her mother: Shina always smiled at everyone, she always laughed and was very affectionate, when someone carried her and Shina hugged the person. But she also had a lot of Shoto, like the ease with which she falls asleep anywhere, she did not like Endeavor very much because the first time Shoto took them both to meet him and Endeavor held her in his arms; It didn't last 2 seconds without Shina starting to cry, but with Rei it was totally different because Shina hugged her and even fell asleep in her arms

They were all in class, Aizawa was explaining a topic when suddenly the baby's cry was heard in the background and everyone turned to see her

\- Don't worry, she just wanted me to carry her - Shoto said taking Shina in his arms and began to hug and lull her - Easy little girl, dad is here

Aizawa had allowed them to bring the baby to class, since they had no one to leave her with, Shoto's mother would not allow her, Mina's parents worked, Shoto's brothers lived far away, and they went to drop her off and pick her up. towards very difficult, the only one available was his father and Shoto gave a resounding "NO", so Shoto bought a small white baby carriage where they put the baby and took her everywhere

For a lot of them it was incredible to see Shoto showing affection to anyone

At lunch, they were in the classroom feeding the baby with baby puree especially for babies with an airplane-shaped spoon, they ate inside so that the sun didn't hurt her

\- Say A Shina - Mina said holding the spoon in front of her

The baby opened her mouth and she gave her food

\- I've always been curious about how this tastes - Commented the two-color grabbing a spoonful of the vegetable puree and made a disgusted face - Bad idea

Both Mina and Shina giggled at what had happened.

While they were there with the baby, one of the teachers saw them and the baby and couldn't resist and want to see her.

\- Hello Midnight - They both said when they saw her, Shina turned to see her and smile at her

\- Hello - Midnight said looking at Shina and smiling at her - She is totally adorable, ¿Can I carry her?

They both nodded at her and the purple haired woman held her in her arms, Shina accidentally grabbed her hair and bit him

\- ¡Shina no!

\- Don't worry, it doesn't hurt

Seconds later Shina yawned and snuggled between the teacher's breasts, which made her blush

\- V-Very affectionate - The totally red face heroine said

\- ¡We are so sorry! - They both said kneeling in apology

After the Midnight incident, they both ate something too

\- Shoto, Shina is staying witho ... - Mina gave a big yawn at that moment - Sorry

\- Don't worry about ... - Shoto yawned too

Not everything was as easy as everyone else believed, they were very tired, Shina woke up many times at night from hunger or fear and did not let them sleep enough, they slept together to take turns when caring for Shina when she woke up

\- ¿Are you tired?

\- A little, but it doesn't matter

Mina looked at him worried, since he looked more tired than her since Shoto went to bed later because he slept Shina which became a little longer as the weeks went by since she also got more energy, Shoto did. got up earlier to prepare Shina's bathtub

\- Tonight sleep in your room Shoto - Mina took his hands worried - You need to sleep

\- You must sleep too Mina

Mina smiled knowing that Shoto cared about her.

At the end of classes they began to keep their things and put Shina in the car, who was playing with a stuffed animal and covered her with the blanket, but before they left ...

It started raining too hard outside before they could leave UA and they had nothing to cover Shina or the car as they had no idea it could rain that day

\- ¿What do we do now Shoto? We can not go out or she will get wet - Mina said worried looking at her daughter who was smiling at her

Shoto thought what to do and came up with an idea, took out his phone and called, then took out his suit and put it around Shina, it was waterproof so she wouldn't get wet

\- ¿What are you doing?

After a few minutes a small car arrived in which Shoto put Mina and Shina without getting wet together with their things

\- I'll see you in the dorms - After saying that Shoto gave her a little money to pay for the trip

\- Wait…

Mina could not finish the sentence because Shoto closed the door and the car left, his idea is that they would get to the dorms in the car without getting wet and with their things and he would walk in the rain with the car, he didn't care about getting wet, just that they were fine, so after they left he walked and pushed the baby carriage

After arriving at the bedrooms, Mina changed Shina for pajamas and hoped that she would fall asleep soon, after a few hours Shoto arrived ...

Mina first hit him on the head and then hugged him in thanks

They both went to see that Shina was completely asleep so early and they were surprised, it seems that the rain helped her sleep better, the girls arrived shortly after to play with Shina, but decided to take care of her instead for a few minutes

Shoto and Mina thanked them and went to Shoto's room, where they sat on the bed

\- Thanks for what you did

\- I would do everything for you

Mina blushed and leaned closer to Shoto holding his hand.

\- The girls said they would take care of Shina in case she wakes up

\- ¿Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

They both looked at each other smiling

\- ¿Do you want to do it here? - Shoto asked stroking Mina's hair

\- Of course - Mina said, bringing her face close to Shoto's neck to then settle completely on him.

Shoto grabbed a blanket to cover them and they both fell asleep soundly


	14. Afternoon Father and Daughter

It was a Saturday like any other, Mina was playing with Shina in her room, they were on the floor with lots of stuffed animals around them

\- ¿Which one do you want to be little girl?

Shina looked at the pile of stuffed animals around her and pointed at a white teddy bear, Mina gave it to her and she hugged it

\- How cute you are - Mina hugged the baby, who laughed

They were playing when Shoto entered the room and saw them

\- ¿What are you doing?

\- Playing with her stuffed animals, ¿Do you want to join?

Shoto in a different situation would have refused without hesitation, but seeing his daughter smiling at him and offering her a stuffed toy to play with, it was impossible for him to say no, he sat down next to Shina and grabbed the stuffed toy she was offering him and they played by a few minutes

\- She really likes stuffed animals

\- Not only that, she really likes puppets, fruit puree and many sweet things

Shoto felt a little bad at the time, even though he was spending time with his daughter, he didn't know much about her, and Mina noticed that his gaze suddenly changed and an idea occurred to her.

\- Shoto ¿Can you take care of Shina today? I-I'm going out with the girls today to buy a surprise for Shina and I don't want her to see it yet

\- Of course I'll take care of her, she's my little girl

Shoto saw the baby again who gave him a smile and continued playing

Mina changed and hugged Shina

\- Today you will spend the day with your dad

Shina laughed and hugged Mina, after that Mina and the girls left

Shoto was in his room with Shina, they were in bed, Shina was hiding under the blankets and Shoto was smiling when he saw her doing such a thing, but as soon as she came out from between the blankets, the baby was sweating

For Shoto feeling very hot or very cold was very difficult, but he knew when others had it, and when he saw his daughter he worried and wiped her head with a small handkerchief

\- ¿Could it be that the room is very hot?

The baby was still sweating a little despite having already cleaned it, he decided to take her to the first floor with several of her toys, he sat on the sofa with the baby on his lap while she played with a stuffed toy

\- ¿How does this work? - He asked himself as he grabbed a puppet that looks like a cat, he spent a few seconds observing it and put his hand inside - Oh I understand, the fingers are the arms and the head

He was moving the puppet to understand well how it was used, it was when Shina saw it and made a sound indicating that she wanted to play with it

Shoto used the puppet to play, he liked to see his daughter smile, he did not know why, but he put the puppet to hug Shina's head, which laughed in an adorable way and Shoto could not stop smiling at her

It was incredible all the love that Shoto had for this little girl who perhaps did not understand anything that was happening around her, or the dangerous world around them, but ...

Seeing his daughter's smile and gaze, which reflected total tenderness and innocence was something that he was not going to risk losing, without thinking he hugged Shina who smiled

After they played with the stuffed animals, Shoto started tickling her and she just laughed and grabbed his hair and started to bite it, it seems that the white and red colors seemed kind of sweet

Shoto only laughed at such an act, but ...

Shina touched the scar that Shoto had on her face and her look of happiness changed to one of confusion, which made Shoto look down, it was the first time that the baby looked and touched his scar

He did not understand how there were people who said that his scar made him look "handsome", for him it was a sign of his mistakes and his weakness, he believed that his daughter would be scared, but ...

Shina laughed and smiled as she touched Shoto's scar, which made him open his eyes, it seems that he was wrong and he smiled for that.

It was lunchtime, Shoto knew he had to give the baby milk, even if Mina wasn't there, they already had baby bottles of milk that they kept in the fridge, he grabbed one and put it in the microwave for 30 seconds, all while looking at Shina she was on the floor surrounded by cushions so she wouldn't get hurt

After the time had passed, he grabbed the bottle and headed to the couch again.

\- Shina, look what I have - Shoto said to the baby while showing the bottle, Shina just raised her hands in request to give it to her

Shoto took her in his arms and arranged her so that his right arm would serve as a pillow while feeding Shina who was only holding the bottle.

After a few seconds of the bottle was empty, Shoto put it so that her head was on his chest and her arms on his shoulders as he lulled her to sleep, he felt the baby's grip soften, he decided also lie down so that she would not be so uncomfortable

It was when Shina fell completely asleep after a few minutes, Shoto just smiled and hugged her so that later he also fell asleep

After the hours passed, Mina and the girls returned, Mina went to look for them in the rooms, but she did not find them, she decided to call him, it was when his cell phone was heard nearby, everyone saw him on the sofa hugging the baby

\- Awwww

Mina's heart melted just seeing that scene, without thinking she took a picture of them and woke them up, the baby could not sleep much in the afternoon either or she would not sleep at night and she would just want to play, Mina carefully stroked her head Shina until she woke up, which she did and smiled

\- Hi baby girl - Mina said taking the baby in her arms - ¿Did you have fun with dad?

Shina just laughed and Mina hugged her gently, when they and the girls were going to go upstairs, Shina made a sound and pointed to the sofa. She wanted Shoto to come with them

Mina went to wake him up along with Shina, they both poke his cheek until he woke up, it only lasted a few seconds

\- Come with us, we buy many things for Shina and she wants you to see them - Mina said smiling

Shoto looked at Shina who was smiling and accepted, once in the room ...

Shoto was holding Shina who was looking curiously at what her mother and aunts were holding

-Little girl, ¿Which one do you want to try first?

Mina showed her a bear costume, Hagakure one of a cat, Tsuyu one of a frog, Uraraka one of a butterfly, Jirou one of a penguin and Momo one of a dinosaur.

Shina looked at the frog with more interest and they gave it to her, she just hugged it

\- She thinks they are stuffed animals - Mina and Shoto said with a laugh


	15. ¿What am i to you?

It was an normal Saturday, but it was too hot, so everyone decided to go to the pool

Shoto and Mina were in Mina's room, while Mina played with the baby, Shoto kept in a backpack everything Shina would need, a small towel to dry her, a frog-shaped float that was a gift from Tsuyu, sunglasses that have little pictures of palm trees, dry clothes, a little blue swimsuit with white stripes, more diapers, an inflatable ball, sunscreen, fruit puree and bottles with milk

\- Everything ready - Shoto said closing the backpack and taking the baby in his arms - ¿Ready baby? - Shina just made a little laugh and hugged him by the neck - I'll take that as a yes, ¿And you Mina?

\- Sure, my swimsuit is under my clothes and I have more clothes in my backpack, ¿Shall we go now?

They went out and met all their friends and went to the pool, while walk the girls made funny faces to make the baby laugh, and the boys especially Shoto looked around in case someone looked bad on the baby and they would not hesitate to tackle it

Once they reached the pool, Mina took the baby to a dressing room and put her bathing suit on while Shoto inflated the float in the chair they had chosen, it was when the two of them came out in a bathing suit and Shoto blushed too much seeing Mina, then he took off his shirt to put on the sunscreen and put to Mina and Shina

Then he put the frog float on the baby and went into the pool holding Shoto's hands and got a little scared

\- Don't worry little girl, I'm here - Said Shoto smiling at her and holding her carefully - Nothing will happen to you

Shina smiled and slowly moved her feet under the water and laughed, Shoto just held her and smiled, Mina took pictures of both of them with her phone since the chair, after a few minutes she walked in with both of them

\- Come with mommy Shina - Mina smiled in front of her, Shina started to kick softly and Shoto pushed her by the float and she smiled and moved her hands towards her mom, she managed to get there and Mina hugged her - ¡Very good little one!

Shoto smiled at such an act and joined the hug, as the hours passed Mina was feeding the baby with a lfew of pure while Shoto put a hat on Shina so she would not get sunburned, then they changed her diaper and she went back into the pool with Shoto, but this time she climbed on his shoulders and hugged his head, while Mina watched them from the chair while she ate a sandwich they had packed

It was when 2 girls from another class approached Shoto and tried to flirt with him, but he did not notice it, but Shina did notice it and hugged Shoto's head tighter.

\- ¿What's wrong little one?

Shina just wanted her attention so Shoto wouldn't talk to the girls, she didn't like Shoto talking to other girls other than Mina

\- It seems that Shina doesn't like girls to talk to Shoto - Tsuyu said seeing what happened

\- Something like that, in the mall she did the same - Mina said smiling

\- It is normal, he is her father and you are her mother, she just wants you to be together

That comment made Mina think, she did not know what to call her current relationship with Shoto, she decided that she would talk to him at night to clarify it

When they returned, Mina was playing with Shina in her room, both were playing with some stuffed animals that Hagakure gave them, it was when the baby's diaper began to emit an odor and Shina turned to see her mother

\- I smelled it, I'm already looking for a diaper - Mina got out of bed and started looking for a diaper, but there was none - Maybe Shoto has one, let's visit dad

Mina took the baby in her arms and they went to Shoto's room and knocked on the door, seconds later Shoto opened them and they sat on the bed, luckily Shoto had several diapers that he kept in case that passed moments like this

Shoto began to change Shina as Mina watched him

\- S-Shoto, ¿Can I ask you something?

\- Sure

\- ¿What am I to you?

Shoto was surprised by such a question and finished changing the diaper to put her daughter on his lap and see Mina

\- I do not understand your question

\- Shoto, I want you to tell me that I am for you. Before that night, we hardly spoke, after you knew she was coming - Mina stroked her daughter's hair and smiled - You became closer to me, but I want to know if I mean something to you - Mina looked him straight in the eyes - ¿What am I to you? Am I just your daughter's mother or ...?

Mina could not finish the sentence because Shoto kissed her on the lips making her blush a lot and close her eyes, after a few seconds they separated

\- Both are the most important thing in my life - Shoto said smiling - And I thought we were a couple, I mean, we've been through a lot that ...

This time Mina kissed him and smiled.

\- You heard that Shina, dad and mom are couple

Shina just gave a laugh, while Shoto made sense of what Mina had just said, decided not to give it importance and invited them both to stay

Mina lay down in the corner of the bed and Shoto on the shore so that Shina snuggled in the middle of both of them, but it didn't take long for her to climb up and lie on Shoto's chest and Mina got closer to them.

\- Shina ¿Do you know what happens this weekend?

The baby looked at her confused

\- Your first birthday - They both said smiling


	16. Shina's First Birthday

It's Shina's first birthday

Shoto and Mina planned to throw a party, it would not be a surprise since the baby would have no idea what it is, but it was something very important to them, the whole class was invited

They planned for Shoto to go for a walk with her while Mina was in the dorms organizing all the details of the party.

\- Alright- Mina said with a notebook in her hands - Everyone at your posts: Sato, Bakugo, Ojiro, Momo cake and sandwiches; Kaminari, Kirishima, Sero and Jirou the piñata; Tsuyu, Midoriya, Koda and Tokoyami decorations; Shoji, Uraraka, Aoyama and Iida the balloons; Hagakure and I will go buy some missing things, and that Mineta doesn't come close or Shoto burns him alive

Everyone nodded and went to work, all the stalls were going smoothly except in the kitchen where Bakugo was yelling at everyone, especially Momo

\- ¡¿WHO TEACHED YOU TO SCRATCH THE CHEESE LIKE THIS?!

Momo just looked at him scared and they kept working

With Mina and Hagakure ...

They went to a children's party store and bought: pink party hats, some pinata candy and some little kids' games, but Mina was still nervous

\- Don't worry Mina, everything will be fine

\- It's her first birthday, I want everything to be perfect for her

\- You said Todoroki went out with her, ¿Where are they?

\- With Shoto's family

In the hospital, the only absent was Endeavor who could not be there for his work and Touya for the circumstances.

The rest played with Shina who just smiled and hugged everyone

\- White hair, possibly going to have an ice quirk like us - Rei said smiling and looking at the baby's hair, which had grown considerably

\- Baaaah - Shina made that noise while hugging her grandmother

\- Awww - Fuyumi said taking pictures of them

\- That is the closest thing to her first word - Said the bicolor smiling - And about his quirk ... Maybe it is a combination of mine and Mina's, and I'm not going to let the old man even intend to train her

Everyone knew that Shoto's feelings for his father's abuse caused him were still there, and he wasn't going to let him touch Shina or he will regret it.

Fuyumi and Natsuo had a gift for her, plastic balls of different colors, which Shina began to roll around the room and chased them while crawling

Rei also had a gift for her, a small white and pink cape she made herself, which Shina hugged very tightly.

After that visit, they went to the bedrooms where everything was ready

\- ¿Ready?

Shina looked at him confused, then Shoto opened the door

\- ¡Surprise! - They all shouted

Shina opened her eyes in surprise and saw Shoto smiling at her, that made her calm down and smile, it did more when Mina held her and put a hat on

\- Happy Birthday my girl - Mina said as she kissed the baby's cheek and took it to the center so she could enjoy more and see the decoration

Everything was decorated with pink and white balloons, it had streamers on the walls and many pillows and stuffed animals all over the place, made her laugh and looked at everyone smiling, which made everyone smile, even Bakugo

They made various baby games, like hide and seek; Mina covered Shina's eyes and they both started looking for everyone, ironically the first one she found was Hagakure

\- ¿Where do we go now? - Mina asked while holding Shina, who pointed towards the garden, there they found several of them, and the one they could not find was Tokoyami, it turns out that she climbed up to the roof with the help of Dark Shadow

After they gathered so that Shina could blow out the candles, Mina and Shoto held her in front of the cake, this was chocolate with pieces of strawberry on the edges, which made her smile more

They all sang Happy Birthday to her and she blew out the candles, then took a bite out of the cake and smiled with her mouth covered in chocolate

Then they played with the piñata, which was a number 1 of various colors, Momo created a stick for the baby to hit the piñata, making it soft with the help of Shoto who was holding her, however...

No one noticed when Mineta came down and was going to do one of his perversities, but the baby saw him and threw the stick that hit him right in the eye

\- ¡GO AWAY! - All the girls yelled at him, after he left all the girls congratulated and hugged Shina - Good girl

She just smiled and hugged everyone, then it was time to open the presents, which Shina quickly opened, these were the presents:

A pair of new shoes from Midoriya and Uraraka

A CD of songs to sleep from Jirou

Cubes with letters from Momo

Story books from Iida

Bath's toys from Tsuyu

A stuffed lightning bolt from Kaminari

A car to push from Bakugo and Kirishima

Plastic rings for her to put in order on behalf of Shoji and Tokoyami

Lace toys from Koda and Sato

Colored glitters from Aoyama

Blankets with drawn rabbits from Hagakure

Toys to bite from Ojiro

A yellow pajamas for sleep from Aizawa

\- Thank you all very much - Shoto and Mina said as they loaded the gifts

Shina hugged everybody as thanks

After all the gifts were brought to Mina's room, she gave him her gift.

She quickly opened it for see a coloring book and crayons for children, without hesitation she hug Mina

\- Baaaah

Shoto took Shina in his arms and Mina's hand

\- Let's go to see my gift

They both looked at him and he took them to his room, when he opened the door ...

In one corner there was a teddy bear at least 5 meters high, Shoto put Shina on top and she hugged it, it seems she had found a new bed

\- Happy Birthday my girl - Shoto said while stroking Shina's hair

\- Shoto ... ¿How did you put that here?


	17. Taking Care of Shina

There are going to be times when neither Shoto nor Mina can take care of Shina, but they don't have to worry about it, because her uncles and aunts taking care of her.

**BAKUGO AND KIRISHIMA**

Bakugo was walking to the redhead's room, but there was a surprise inside that he didn't expect

\- Hey Kirishima let's go to ... - Bakugo saw Shina on the bed biting a pillow - ¿What is that brat doing here?

\- ¡Don't call her like that! Todoroki asked me if I could take care of her and I said yes

\- ¡¿What?!

\- Relax, we will still eat, but she will accompany us

Bakugo was getting a vein on his head

\- In fact, you could take care of her for 1 minute, I need that Kaminari gives me back my charger - Kirishima left the room

Bakugo stood still on the edge of the bed, Shina only saw him curious, which started to irritate the explosive blonde

\- ¡¿WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU SEE ME?!

After that, Shina pouted and tears started to come out of her eyes.

\- NO, ¡DON'T YOU ...!

Shina starts crying

\- ¡SHHHH! ¡SHUT UP!

That only made her cry more, but he had an idea.

With Kirishima ... He barely got out of the elevator could hear the baby's cry

\- It was something that I was already waiting for - But before arriving, the crying stopped, a bad sign, he quickly entered the room ...

He saw how Bakugo tried to put tape on the poor pink baby's mouth, quickly pushed him and took the baby and tried to calm her

\- Bad Bakugo - Kirishima calmed the baby and made her laugh - You will buy your manga alone today

Before he left with the baby, Shina smiled at Bakugo which seemed to mean "I beat you."

\- T-That damn brat just laughed at me - Bakugo started to have a tic in his eye

He had to apologize to both of them and they all went shopping, while Bakugo looked at what volume he would buy, Shina grabbed a stuffed rabbit that she loved, Kirishima wanted to buy it for her, but he did not have enough money, so both went to Bakugo, just by seeing them he knew that they wanted

\- No

\- Please Bakugo

\- No

Shina made him puppy eyes and hugged the stuffed animal

\- No - Bakugo said approaching the baby

She pouted and hugged the rabbit tighter.

\- NO

She squeezed the rabbit so hard that it spoke and said "Please", it was a stuffed animal that said phrases

In the afternoon…

\- Awwww ¡You bought her a stuffed animal! - Mina said excitedly and hugging Shina, which did not release the rabbit

Bakugo just turned his eyes and went back to his room, he decided to buy the new volume the next week.

**MIDORIYA AND URARAKA**

They were both playing with the baby in Midoriya's room, she was the first person that Midoriya let use his All Might figures

\- Uraraka, make sure she doesn't bite them, I'm going to the bathroom for a moment

After the green hair came out, Uraraka stayed playing with Shina, but accidentally made the baby float.

\- ¡SORRY SHINA! - She quickly made her come back and hug her

But Shina wasn't scared or something like that, she was laughing, she liked to float and she was staring at her to do it again, Uraraka carefully floated her again and made her whirl around the room, Shina just laughed tenderly

Had an idea

\- I'm back ... ¿Where's Shina?

\- I'm looking for her, I think she hid

\- You have to find ...

Shina landed on her head

\- Oh there you are

Shina started biting his hair, Midoriya just laughed just like Uraraka

**MOMO**

Momo was in her room drinking tea with Shina from plastic cups

\- Good girl, ¿Which tea do you want to try now? - Momo said holding 2 tea packages in front of her, the one on the right was sweet with honey and the one on the left was cinnamon

Shina pointed to some cookies behind Momo

\- No little one, those are very sweet for you

Shina pouted and hugged Momo, she couldn't resist the pink girl's tenderness and broke a piece of the cookie and gave it to her, Shina smiled

Momo came up with an idea to play with her, she made a yellow rattle from her arm and gave it to her to play with, the baby was surprised and played with the rattle

\- ¿Do you want another? - Shina nodded, Momo made her another blue rattle which she grabbed and she also smiled

A couple of hours later ...

Shoto and Mina were surprised that Momo made her more than 3 large boxes, which were full of baby toys

**HAGAKURE AND TSUYU**

They were playing with the baby with the stuffed animals that Hagakure has in her room, Shina hid at times among the stuffed animals for them to find her and laughed every time they did

Hagakure began to spin as he held her in her arms, but at one point ...

\- Drop it, drop it Shina

\- ¿What's up Tooru? - Tsuyu asked without understanding what was happening

\- Shina is pulling my hair

Tsuyu carefully hold the baby, which did not let Hagakure's hair go, was when she was finally able to separate them, but Shina had pulled a bit of the hair and was holding it and gave it to Tsuyu

\- It feels weird - Tsuyu said feeling Hagakure's hair

**KAMINARI**

The blonde was playing a memory card game with Shina

\- Ehhh, this ... ¿What just happened?

Shina beat him by grabbing 20 matching cards

They kept playing more games, until Shina fall sleep and Kaminari laid her on one sofa and he fell asleep on another

When he woke up…

Shina was not on the couch

He quickly got up and started looking for her all over the place, she was not in the garden, under the table, hidden behind somewhere. Kaminari was already worried about not finding the baby, but he turned pale as he imagined 2 possible scenarios that would happen to him if he didn't find her:

Mina throwing acid in his face

Shoto burning him to death

He swallows and kept looking ...

But Shoto and Mina came back and saw him

\- Hello Kami - Mina said smiling - ¿Where is Shina?

Kaminari started to back away, they noticed that he was nervous and they approached

\- Kaminari, ¿Where's Shina?

The blonde was about to go to the elevator, but Shoto's ice totally frozen his body.

\- Last time we asked, ¿Where is ...?

At that moment Jirou came out of the elevator holding Shina in her arms, who smiled when she saw her mother and hugged her

\- ¡My girl!

Shoto was glad to see Shina and was about to unfreeze Kaminari

\- ¿W-Why did you have her? - Asked the blonde shivering with cold

\- She was asleep on the edge of the sofa and almost fell, I decided to take her with me to make her more comfortable, then I sang many songs to her

Shina applauded her and everyone left in the elevator for Shina to continue listening to Jirou sing

\- ¿W-Won't you thaw me out?

This would be a Kaminari and Jirou time

**MINETA**

NO, NEVER, NEVER

Also, Shoto had threatened him, if he occurred to him to get close to Mina or Shina, he would not hesitate to burn him until he was ashes

**AIZAWA**

He carried her in a portable baby seat as they headed to a cafeteria, Aizawa just ordered a latte and a chicken sandwich for him and some cookies for her.

But while they waited some villains began to storm the place, a total of 4

\- Don't look little girl, this will get ugly

Aizawa turned the seat so that she looked at the wall, quickly with his bandages finished the 4, quickly grabbed the seat to get out and that she was not hurt ...

But one of the villains got up and shot a gun, but he missed and hit the wall and Aizawa wrapped him in his bandages.

\- You were going to shoot a baby - His voice changed to a more serious tone - What a son of a bitch - This time he put the seat behind the counter and smashed the villain against the wall and a table breaking it in half, now if everyone was unconscious and took the baby, but there was a smell nearby - ¿Was you or him?

Shina pointed at the villain

\- Him

**ALL MIGHT**

\- I'm here - He said transforming and smiling

Shina just laughed, they were playing "Where's the baby?"

**MIDNIGHT**

She was playing on the swings in a park with Shina, the baby was just laughing

\- I don't say this much, but you want me to do it it stronger - Midnight asked, Shina nodded and pushed her a little harder

**SERO**

They were playing with her tape, glued it to baby's clothes and the ceiling, and made her rise and jump carefully

**IIDA**

He was trying to teach her baby things, but as soon as he opened a book, Shina pretended to be asleep, but seconds later she really fell asleep

**TOKOYAMI**

He and Dark Shadow played with Shina, who hugged Dark Shadow fearlessly.

**SHOJI**

They were in his room playing to know which of his mouths was talking, Shina was touching his mask and smiling, he was making sure she didn't take it off

Extra:

**TOUYA**

Both, he and the blonde with the knives were taking care of the little girl who had arrived at the den

\- ¡DO NOT TOUCH THAT! - Toga scream holding the baby - Knives are not for children

Shina smiled and hugged her

\- Dabi, I want a baby

The black hair man spit out the water he was drinking

\- You barely know how to take care of yourself

\- ¡THAT IS NOT TRUE!

\- Yesterday you stabbed a pillow

\- ¡It was not in its place, you moved it and you know it!

Shina just looked at them confused, but she was happy

Dabi approached and gave her a hand which she hugged

\- ¿Where's father? - Shigaraki asked until she saw that Shina had her - Give it back now

She shook her head and hugged it tighter

\- ¿When will that brat go?

\- We don't even know how she got here


	18. Mom

It was a Saturday morning like any other, with the only difference that this time it was Shina who woke up before Mina, stretched out her little arms to reach one of the many stuffed animals that were in her crib and began to play with it

After a few minutes she got bored of playing alone, carefully grabbed the edge of the crib to stand up, that way she sees that Mina was still sleeping and wanted to get her attention somehow ...

She grabs a stuffed animal and throw it at her

The stuffed animals did not have a lot of pad, so they were lighter, but she is only a 1 year old baby, she has no aim; that stuffed toy fell to the ground ...

She pouted when she saw it fall, but she wouldn't give up that easily, kept trying until Mina woke up; some fell on the bed, but did not wake up Mina, one managed to throw Mina's phone that was on the edge of the bed directly to the floor, but managed to wake up Mina giving a glass cup that was on the table making it fall and breaking into pieces

\- ¡I SURRENDER! - Mina shouted when she heard the noise, after seeing all the stuffed animals around her room she looked at her daughter who had a smile on her face when achieving her goal - Come here you

Mina charged the baby and started tickling her, to which Shina kept laughing

\- ¿Do you want to go to wake up dad?

Shina nodded and they both left the room in silence, Mina had a copy of Shoto's room because more than once she occupied clothes or diapers for Shina that were there, they slowly entered and saw that Shoto was sleeping, Mina approached and put the baby in bed, Shina just crawled up to Shoto's head and moved it until he woke up, it only lasted a few seconds until Shoto opened his eyes

\- Good morning to you too little girl

\- Baaaah - Shina hugged his head

Shoto smiled and sat on the edge and settled in a way that was easier to hug the pink baby, Mina sat next to him and Shoto kissed her.

\- Good morning to you too, ¿Did you sleep well?

\- Very good, but Shina made a mess just to wake me up

\- ¿Really little girl?

Shina giggles and hid under Shoto's blankets, or so she thought, since she left her little feet out, to which they both laughed

After she was bathed, she crawled around Shoto's room and grabbed a certain piece of clothing that was in Shoto's backpack, stared at it and then looked at Shoto

\- That's my hero suit Shina

Shina smiled and tried to put on the jacket, it was obviously too big for her, but that didn't matter to her, it made her happy

\- ¡You look adorable baby! - Mina said holding her and spinning her in her arms - ¿Do you want to try mommy's?

Shina smiled and immediately they went to Mina's room, there the first thing that Shina caught her attention was the mask, she carefully put it on and smiled

An adorable combination of outfits was wearing the pink baby

\- Someday you too will be a hero baby

Shina smiled and hugged Mina, Shoto for his part had an idea with the words that Mina said, after he showered, he quickly went out to do some things

Mina and the other girls were playing with Shina with several of the stuffed animals that she had and Momo made tea and juice for Shina, while they were playing Mina received a call

\- ¿Do you still call your father "Daddy"?

Mina smirked and answered

\- Hi Shoto

They all spit the tea, Shina laughed at what happened

After that she received another call, this time from her mother

\- Hello mom ... yes, she is here playing with all her aunts ... no mom, Shoto has not proposed to me yet - That last part made Mina blush a lot - Yes mom we will visit you on ...

\- Mom

Everyone including Mina was shocked and slowly turned to see Shina.

\- I-I'll call you later mom - Mina ended the call and approached Shina - Y-You just said ...

\- Mom - Shina said again smiling and looking at everyone

Everyone made a shriek of happiness and excitement upon hearing Shina's first word, Mina took her in her arms and hugged her very tightly.

They all joined the hug

\- Now say aunt Momo

\- No, say aunt Hagakure

\- Don't listen to them little girl, say aunt Jirou

Shina just smiled and grabbed another one of her stuffed animals.

\- Mom

\- Awwww

\- My little girl already said her first word - Mina kissed Shina's cheek - Shoto will be very surprised when he returns

It was almost 7 p.m., Shoto returned with a bag, he managed to see that everyone was looking at him, he did not give it much importance and went to the couch where Mina and Shina were playing with some of her uncles, who did not know of the surprise

Shina hugged him the moment he sat down.

\- ¿What's in the bag, Sho?

\- A surprise

\- We also have one for you

Shina smiled at that moment and looked at her mother

\- Baby girl, ¿Who am I?

\- Mom

Shoto widened his eyes and smiled, just like everyone else present.

\- Your first word - Shoto said incredibly happy

\- Now say All Might

\- No, say electricity - Kaminari said

\- ¡No, say fuc...!

Bakugo couldn't finish the sentence because Shoto frozen his own arm so that the tip of the ice was less than 1 cm from the eye of the explosive blonde.

\- Finish that sentence and I will not hesitate to blind you

Everyone was shocked, Bakugo gulped because he knew Shoto was serious, the only one who kept smiling was Shina

At bedtime ...

\- Wait, put this on her

Shoto gave the bag to Mina, she took out the contents and looked at it, seconds later she hugged Shoto and put it on Shina

\- Now you look like a real super hero, little girl

Shina was smiling too much when she saw what she was wearing, it was a pajama based on Mina's hero costume that included her little mini mask, there was also one of Shoto's

Shoto spent the whole day with his mother and sister making those pajamas for Shina


	19. Injured

It's been a few days since Shina said her first word, it wasn't long before everyone wanted to teach her new words too

Even Bakugo, but Shoto beat him up for trying to teach her to curse.

That aside, in Shoto's room, he and the baby were sitting on the floor, Shoto was holding up a bunch of pictures of people for Shina to try to tell who was who

\- Alright, she - Shoto showed a picture of Mina

\- Mom

\- Very good little girl, she - Shoto showed a photo of Momo

\- Aun Mo

\- Almost Shina, him - Shoto showed a photo of Kaminari

\- Unce Pika

\- No, Kaminari

\- Pika - Shina said laughing

\- We will practice more, her - She showed a picture of Tsuyu

\- Aun Asui

\- Good, but she wants you to call her Aunt Tsu

\- Aunt Su

\- We'll keep practicing baby, she - Shoto showed a photo of Rei

\- Gandma

\- Very close, this - Shoto showed a photo of Endeavor

\- Ol man

\- Alright, him - Shoto showed a photo of Dabi - Wait… ¿What is this photo doing…?

\- Unce Dabi

\- No no no no, her - Shoto showed a photo of Toga - ¿Who put these photos here?

\- Aun Toga

\- No, I think I confused the photos, whatever, she - Shoto showed a photo of Shina

\- Sia

\- Shina

\- Sia

\- Almost baby, him - Shoto showed a picture of himself

\- Dad - Shina crawled up to him and hugged him - Sia loves dad

\- I love you too little girl - Shoto smiled and hugged her back, then got up while he carried her - Let's go with mom

Shina gave a little laugh and nodded, both of them went to look for Mina, who was in her room arranging the stuffed animals that her daughter had thrown at her to wake her up again

\- ¡Mom!

Shina yelled from the other side of the door and Mina opened to hug them both

\- ¿Did you have fun practicing with dad?

Shina nodded and hugged her tighter

\- Sho, ¿Are you going to go with the others to practice?

\- Yes, we will return in the afternoon I think

They both looked at him and smiled at the same time

\- Please be careful

\- Of course I will

\- Dad - Shina waved her little hand towards Shoto - Play

\- When I come back we will play Shina

Shina smiled and hugged Mina more, Shoto kissed both of them on the head and went to the elevator, Shina just waved her hand in goodbye and made a sad face

\- Don't worry baby, he will be back soon

Shina looked up and touched Mina's cheek smiling

\- Mom

\- Good girl, let's go with Aunt Hagakure so we can all play

In the afternoon, at approximately 5:27 p.m., Shoto and the others still had not returned, they were all gathered on the couch watching a movie, but Shina only looked at the door to watch out for Shoto's return

The door would occasionally open and Shina would open her eyes hopefully, but seeing that none of those who entered was her father she only looked down each time, at a certain point the girls had removed the film due to a news item they saw. online and they were on various channels

The guys had been ambushed and were in the hospital

Without hesitation they went to change, Mina was trying to be calm on the outside, but on the inside she was dying of fear and worry, and she was trying not to show any sign of concern in front of Shina

\- Mom ¿Dad?

\- Dad is fine baby - Mina smiled not to worry Shina as she put a hat with ornaments that looked like a panda - Let's go see him, he's fine

Shina pointed to some stuffed animals that were in her crib so she could take them and play with Shoto

Once they arrived at the hospital, they went one by one to see all their injured colleagues:

Kaminari had a bandage on his head and right arm

Midoriya both arms broken, as usual

Bakugo had his entire face bandaged, except for his hair which was recognizable, but it was not necessary to bandage his entire face, but that way he was quieter

Kirishima had bandages on his chest and face

After seeing all of them, Shina became concerned and gave everyone one of the stuffed animals she brought, Shina thought it would help them feel better

Everyone smiled at such an act, even Bakugo

Then they went to where Shoto was...

\- ¿Dad?

Shoto was with a bandage on his head and body, he was the second who suffered the most in that attack, Mina was about to cry to see him like this

\- Hello baby - Shoto carefully sat carefully on the edge of the bed

\- C-Carefully Sho, don't hurt yourself more ...

\- Calm Mina, I've been worse, come here you

Shoto hold in his arms to Shina, who hugged him tightly and made Shoto let out a groan of pain

\- ¡¿Dad?!

\- Don't worry little girl, it doesn't hurt

Shoto hugged her gently to try to calm her down and lay down again, he made no move to make Shina fall asleep, which she did in a few minutes

\- I feel so much better now

Mina approached and caressed Shoto's cheek gently and kissed his forehead, Shoto as best he could, he adjusted himself so that Mina could lie down and without waking Shina, but Mina shook her head.

\- It's okay Sho, I'll sleep here on the couch, I don't want you to hurt yourself

Shoto smiled and hugged Shina more, who was only smiling in her sleep

The next day he played with all the injured boys ...

They could be heroes, but if she told them to play stuffed animals with her, they would play stuffed animals with her


	20. Shina in the Beach

Summer vacation has come, and everyone could take a break from school, once they returned to the dorms, they decided they would go to a different place to relax, ¿But where?

They were deciding between many places, but they knew which one, suddenly the TV turned on and everyone turned to see little Shina sitting on Shoto's lap watching TV, Shoto didn't have much interest in going out, he just wanted to be with Mina and Shina

Shina was looking at a cartoon of a sea sponge and a starfish, she had called it the starfish because it was totally pink just like her and Mina

\- A beach under the sea ... ¿How is it possible? - Shoto said confused

\- ¿Beac? - Shina asked looking at Shoto

\- Yes, the beach, you see that pile of sand, that's the beach - Shoto saw the cartoon again - ¿Also a sea under the sea?

\- Beac, beac

Just by seeing the happy expression that the little pink girl had, they would go to the beach

The day of the trip…

Shoto had bought too many things for Shina: floats, hats, toys for her to play in the sand, clothes for the sea, more inflatable toys, snacks for the road and much more

Mina was dressing her in fresh clothes and packing more things she could use, like diapers and juices

\- Beac - Shina said yawning and rubbing her eyes

\- Yes baby girl, we will go to the beach - Mina said, carrying the baby and covering her with a blanket

Everyone had to be out of the bedrooms at 4:30 a.m., because at that time the bus arrived, Shoto took Shina and hugged her on his left side so that she would not be cold and then they got on the bus, it was estimated that the trip was It would be about 3 hours

Shoto was carrying Shina who was totally asleep, and on her shoulder was Mina resting her head also asleep, after spending about 2 hours Shina woke up and saw that her mother and father were asleep, she wanted to play with them so she began to poke on their cheeks

\- Mommy, Daddy, pay

\- Little girl, don't wake them up

Shina turned to see that Momo was on the seat next to her, she stretched her arms to play with her. Momo held her carefully so as not to wake up Shoto and Mina, she began to play by tickling her head and with her quirk she made a stuffed doll similar to her

\- That is you little girl

\- Sia - Shina said hugging the doll

Momo smiled when she saw her, made toys to look like everyone, and played with her until they hit the beach

Once they arrived, Shina opened her eyes in surprise and repeated to everyone "¡Beac! ¡Beac! " while she pointed, everyone acted with surprise too, Shoto put on her sandals with palm tree drawings to make it more comfortable for her, they spent a while looking for a place to put things, they found one under the shade of some palm trees, they quickly put some umbrellas around it and some towels on the sand

Shina looked with great surprise at the sea pointing towards it, obviously she wanted to go, Mina changed her clothes for a special one for the water, Shoto inflated a float in the shape of a frog and they put sunscreen all over her body, then Shoto carried her while he entered the sea which touched Shina's feet and made her shiver because of how cold the water was

\- Easy baby, I know it's cold, but it won't hurt you

Shina watched as Shoto little by little put her a little more in the sea, at first she got scared, but after a few minutes she started to move her feet and laughed

\- See, the sea is not bad, just never go so deep

\- Sea - Shina repeated

After a few seconds everyone joined her to play in the sea:

Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero and Bakugo played throwing a small plastic ball at her and she would return it to them

Tsuyu carried her on her back while swimming

Koda Made Harmless Fish Tickle her Feet

Uraraka made the water float and Shina decided who she threw it at

The funniest thing was when everyone tried to teach her to swim, she watched how everyone did it, she tried to do it the same, but it was difficult, even so, she would not give up so easily, after a few minutes she managed to move alone and everyone applauded her

Then they went back to the sand and ate some fruits, Bakugo yelled to everyone that they did not know how to cut a watermelon so he personally cut square pieces of watermelon and gave them to the baby who ate them smiling

\- Tank yu

\- Awww - All the girls said at the same time

Once they finished eating the fruit, Shoto gave Shina the toys to play in the sand, a plastic bucket and shovel, along with other animal figures or food to make sand figures.

Everyone helped her to make a great sandcastle, they used shells to make the decoration, Momo created a small crown for her so that she would be the queen of the castle and like every queen she had her servants

\- ¿Does the queen want ice cream?

\- Ice ceam - Shina smiled after saying that

\- You heard, bring her an ice cream - Mina said carrying the queen

\- ¿What flavor?

\- Everyone you find - Shoto said going to buy ice cream with all the boys

Shina just saw how everyone left, she stayed with the girls collecting the shells that were in the sand, she liked them a lot and Mina thought it would be a good memory for her, after a few minutes everyone returned with different ice creams, Shina chose the one from peanut chunk chocolate brought by Tokoyami and Dark Shadow

\- Tank yu

They all ate the leftover ice creams, Shoto and Mina shared the same

By late afternoon, Shina had fallen asleep in Shoto's arms, after playing all day she had run out of energy, everyone put their things back and got on the bus because it was getting late, everyone had a lot of fun, well almost everybody

Unfortunately, Kaminari didn't put on sunscreen and had fallen asleep in the sun while charging Jirou's phone, definitely a bad tan


	21. Shina Sick

When winter comes, the snow and low temperatures came with it, Shina was excited to see the snow for the first time, she wanted to touch it, but since she did not know it was so cold, she immediately released it and hugged Shoto quickly

\- You should not touch it as if nothing little girl, the snow is very cold

\- Cold, cold sow

Shoto generated heat from his left side and Shina hugged him tighter, seconds later the others approached him, since the heating had broken down, and Kaminari had used the instructions to kill a spider and threw them in the trash.

\- Hey Todoroki - Momo said smiling

\- ¿Do you think you could…? - Midoriya said smiling

\- Make heat for us too - Hagakure said behind him

They all looked at him smiling, waiting for the answer

\- No - Was the only thing Shoto said

Their smiles quickly faded, Shina looked at them and saw that Mina was also shivering from the cold.

\- Mommy - Shina made signs for her to join the hug

\- Easy baby, Shoto already said that ...

She didn't finish the sentence because Shoto also hugged her giving her warmth

\- Thanks Sho

Everyone else had to put up with the cold, after a few hours they all decided to go change and put on more suitable clothes since they wanted to play in the snow or go somewhere that be hot

They were both putting on warm clothes for Shina: a jacket, a hat, shoes and gloves, they left her totally warm, then they went to the front. Shina was surprised to see everything covered in snow, the street, the trees, the bedrooms

\- Sow

Slowly a snowflake settled on her nose which made her laugh and sneeze, then Mina lay down on the snow and started making snow angels, Shina pointed at her as a sign that she wanted to do the same, Shoto put her on the snow and she began to imitate Mina's movements, what she managed to do was a small shapeless silhouette, but she was happy to play in the snow and so they continued playing for almost 1 hour

The next day…

Mina got up and the first thing she saw out the window was all the snow that completely covered the window

\- It's snowing more than yesterday ...

A soft sneeze came from Shina and Mina quickly went to her concerned, Shina sneezed again, and Mina touched Shina's forehead, she was boiling with fever

She quickly wrapped her in a blanket and brought her to Shoto who was eating breakfast downstairs.

\- ¡Sho!

He turned to see them and seeing that she was very worried and was holding Shina covered, he quickly got up and went to see her

\- Daddy, it hurts - Shina said weakly with tears in her eyes and holding her head

He quickly took her in his arms and their worry increased when she started coughing and tears started to come out of Shina's eyes, and she started crying because it hurt too much for her

He quickly sat on the couch and hugged her trying to calm her down, but her head hurt a lot, it didn't take a minute for everyone to round her and worry

\- You have to take her to the hospital - Momo said worriedly

\- W-We can't

Everyone turned to see why, Iida opened the door for a moment for everyone to see that there was a snowstorm that had completely covered the street, and the wind was too cold, they couldn't take Shina anywhere

The baby's crying continued because of the pain she had, just hearing her cry made them want to cry

\- N-We will help her - Jirou said worriedly

\- It hurts

\- I know it hurts baby - Mina said with a few tears - Let's help her

Everyone quickly separated into groups to do different things that would make her feel better, Shoto stayed on the couch hugging her since it was the only source of heat in the whole place

Midoriya, Iida and Momo approached them with their cell phones

\- S-Shina I know it hurts, ¿But can you point out where it hurts?

Shina, still crying, could point to her head and throat, they quickly looked for the symptoms and why she could get sick

\- I think she just has a cold - Momo said relieved that it wasn't something worse

\- It could be from being exposed to the cold

Shoto felt a stake in his heart at that moment and hugged Shina tighter

\- I-It's my fault - A tear under Shoto's right eye - It's my fault that she is suffering now

Shina hugged him tighter and her crying stopped, but she was still tearing

\- Please help her

Everyone nodded and continued to help her, Mina put a thermometer in Shina's mouth, which made a sound and showed it was 39 degrees

\- You'll be fine baby, you'll recover

\- Mommy

Mina joined the hug to try to ease Shina's pain

In the kitchen, Sato, Bakugo, Tsuyu and Kirishima were cooking chicken soup for Shina

\- Don't even think about putting chili in it Bakugo - Tsuyu said removing the chili from the ingredients they were cutting

\- Fine, but that's what gives it the flavor

After a few minutes Momo checked Shina's temperature again

\- Still 39

\- Aunt Mo, it hurts

\- I know it hurts little girl - Momo said trying to hold back the tears - You will get better, soon I will measure your temperature again

Aoyama went to his room and came back with a vial and gave it to Shoto

\- Put this on her chest, it will help the little lady with her cough - Said the French blonde with sparkles in his eyes

They carefully put the cream from the jar that smelled a bit strong, but it would definitely help Shina

\- Unce Ao, it hurts

Aoyama teary a little, but still smiled

\- You should not worry lady, you will heal

Jirou went to her room and brought a tape recorder and put on a CD which had rock music, but with a soft beat

\- When I feel bad, I listen to this CD to cheer me up, I thought it could help her too

They saw how little Shina was falling asleep, that would prevent her from suffering a little, they all smiled and continued with the preparations

\- We found these fever pills in the first aid kit, they are not expired and they say they are for all ages - Kaminari said smiling and showing the pills

\- ¿Can you put it in one of the milk bottles in the fridge? But warm it up first

\- Sure - Said the electric blond going to the fridge and put the bottle in the microwave, when he took it out the milk was warm and put the pill in it and gave it to Shoto - Here you go

\- Thank you Kaminari - Shoto took the bottle and gave it to Shina to drink before she fell asleep completely, she drank it all

\- Tank yu daddy - Shina said yawning and snuggling closer to Shoto's left side

\- You're welcome baby - Shoto said as he wiped her tears and gently lulled her until she fell asleep completely - Forgive me little girl

\- Sho, it wasn't your fault, stop blaming yourself for this - Mina kissed Shoto's cheek and hugged them both

Hagakure stood in front of them and gave them a bunch of movies

\- When she wakes up put some of these to her, they are from cartoons that we have seen together and I thought you might like them

Mina smiled and grabbed the movies; she saw that indeed they were all cartoons

After spending 1 hour the soup was ready, chicken soup with vegetables. They woke up the baby who was still sleepy and Mina started feeding her with the soup, gave her 2 small bowls and then some syrup that was also in the medicine cabinet

\- This is one of the few times to be in the dark - Tokoyami said closing all the blinds and curtains on the first floor so that it was all dark - It is the best to rest

Momo allowed a few minutes to pass to let the medicines take effect, she measured the temperature again and saw that it was at 38.6, it had dropped a bit

\- ¿How do you feel little? - Shoto said looking at Shina who was still tired

\- Not so bad daddy

They all smiled and sighed in relief

\- Tank yu, I love yu all - was the last thing Shina said before falling sound asleep

Everyone smiled at the words of the pink girl and ate the soup also to warm up

Suddenly the elevator opened and Mineta came out pretending to be sick so that the girls could take care of him

\- You know - The dwarf pretended to cough - I'm sick too, I'm terrible

\- How sad, go die in another place - Tsuyu said opening the front door and then Momo kicked him out and they locked the door leaving him in the snowstorm

The next day…

They all had a sleepover on the first floor to watch the movies and make sure Shina got better. The girl was the first to wake up and she no longer felt bad, she saw that they were all asleep, so she decided to wake them up. First to Shoto and Mina who were the ones hugging her, she grabbed everyone's heads and moved them until they woke up, once they did, she smiled

\- ¿How do you feel little girl?

\- Good - Shina said smiling

Momo took her temperature again and this time it was 35 degrees, she no longer had a fever

\- Tank yu all for heal me

Everyone hugged her in that moment


	22. Halloween

Everyone was decorating the bedrooms with Halloween decorations, they put pumpkins with scary faces outside, Kaminari and Sero put Bakugo's photo on one of them. They decorated the walls with plastic cobwebs, images of ghosts, spiders

\- Aunt Mo, ¿What are you doing? - Shina asked who was sitting on the couch watching everyone decorate

\- Decorating, ¿Do you want to help little one?

Shina nodded and carefully Momo helped her down, Shina could walk by herself, but she had a hard time getting on and off somewhere. Momo gave her a sheet to put on the table, but Shina, seeing the ghosts, put the sheet on top

\- Boo

Momo gave a small laugh when she saw her, she decided with her quirk to make her a ghost costume which she changed for the sheet, Mina when she saw her held her in her arms

\- You look very adorable baby

\- Tank yu mommy - Shina smiled under the costume

\- Yaomomo, ¿What time is the Halloween party?

\- Starts at 6 p.m. and ends until midnight, ¿Why? ¿You are not going?

\- Of course I want to go, it's just that I thought that Sho and I could take this cute little ghost trick or treating

\- ¡Candies!

\- Yes baby, candy - Mina kissed Shina's head - And after she fell asleep we would go to the party

Shina smiled and hugged Mina, Shina wanted to keep the ghost costume all day, they both decided to play a prank on Shoto, they entered her room and Shina hid between her covers and Mina guided Shoto to the room with the excuse that she wanted to talk to him about something, they both sat on the edge of the bed

\- ¿And what did you want to talk about ...?

\- ¡Boo!

Shina jumped on Shoto causing him a great scare, Mina laughed too much after seeing that

Mina had bought the costumes for her and Shoto, she would dress as a witch and Shoto as a vampire, however, Mina had to beg Shoto a lot to agree to go to the party, but they would dress up after Shina fell asleep, Aizawa would stay in the dorms because he didn't want to go to the party so they wouldn't worry about her being alone

As night fell, Shina tried to guess what they were all dressed in:

Momo was dressed as a policewoman, Jirou and Kaminari as her prisoners

Kirishima and Bakugo like steaks with sauce

Midoriya like a broccoli

Uraraka as Kirby

Tsuyu as Bakugo, it was the scariest thing she could think of

Tokoyami is Batman

Hagakure also disguised herself as a ghost just like Shina

Iida dressed up as a cowboy

And many more that Shina had no idea what they were, Shoto carried her on his shoulders all the way while they asked for sweets, Mina gave a small pumpkin-shaped container to Shina to put the candies

The first house they went to ask was Midnight's, which was dressed as a Playboy bunny, Shoto almost drowned when he saw her

\- Awww look at this cute ghost - Midnight said seeing Shina who touched her nose - How cute

Midnight gave her some chocolate bars with strawberry filling, then they went to another house that gave her gummy bears, another gave her peanut candy, another peppermint.

They knocked on another door and the person who opened it was:

\- ¡I am here!

\- ¡Al Mit! - Shina shouted when she saw him

\- But it's little Shina, I reserve something special for you

They watched as All Might gave her an American chocolate called "HERSHEY'S", which was extra-large, as big as Shina's head.

\- ¡TANK YU!

After visiting the house of the previous hero number 1, they continued visiting several houses where they were given: caramel apples, dinosaur-shaped cookies

They came to another house and a very popular hero opened them

\- Rabbit - Shina said looking at the heroine's ears

\- ¿A ghost baby? ¡I know you! - Mirko pointed them both - ¡UA brats!

\- M-Nice to meet you

Before Mirko could speak, Shina grabbed the tip of her left ear and made Mirko blush

\- D-Don't touch there ...

\- ¡We are sorry! - They both said at the same time

Mirko's ears flicked back, and she quickly handed Shina some caramel-dipped carrots, then slammed them in the face.

\- Shina, you can't touch people like that

\- Sorry - Shina looked down and hid her face in Shoto's shirt

\- Hey we are not mad at you - Shoto smiled and kissed her head - We love you very much and that is why we tell you not to do that, do not get depressed, I tell you something, we can only go to 1 more house, you will choose it

Shina looked up and smiled, they were walking until Shina pointed to a very peculiar house, they knocked on the door and a blonde girl dressed as a nurse opened them, not to mention that she was carrying needles with blood

\- Oh you come for sweets - Said the nervous blonde girl when she recognized Shoto and Mina

\- ¿Who…?

\- They come for sweets, bring them Dab ... Face staples, bring the sweets

A sigh was heard from that person who gave the blonde girl the sweets, gave Shina some gummy vampire fangs

\- ¡Tank yu Aunt To...!

The blonde quickly closed the door because the baby did recognize her

\- That was rude - Mina said looking at Shina and then the sweets - You have enough little girl, let's go home

The 3 returned and none of their friends were in the bedrooms anymore, they went to Mina's room and put all the sweets on the bed, Shina chose a caramelized carrot to eat, Shoto kept the rest of the sweets in a place that neither Shina and Mina couldn't find them, he hid them under his bed

Shina fell asleep with the costume on, Shoto and Mina dressed up too and went to the party, but they didn't want to leave her alone for a long time so they came back only 1 hour later and hugged her to sleep with them, she smiled while she slept


	23. Shina's Cousin, Daga

Until now it was known that Shina was the only descendant of the 4 Todoroki siblings

What almost no one knew is that another had recently been born, the oldest of the Todoroki had a baby with one of the members of the League of Villains, specifically the blonde girl.

Like any weekend, Shoto and Shina went to visit Rei at the hospital, Rei was her favorite grandmother, as she did not like Endeavor, once Shina threw a glass of ice water in his face because she thought he was burning

Once they reached Rei's room, the little pink baby jumped into her arms to hug her

\- Hello to you too Shina - Rei said smiling and returning the hug, and then looking away at her son - Shoto, ¿How have you been?

\- Fine mom

\- ¿And Mina? ¿Why did she not come?

\- She was tired, last night ... We had a long training session

\- I see - Rei smiled while gently stroking Shina's white hair - Shoto, there is something I would like to talk to you about

\- ¿What thing mom?

\- About Touya ...

After hearing that name, Shoto quickly sat on the edge of the bed.

\- ¿W-What with him? - Shoto said as he took a drink of water from a bottle that he brought in his backpack

\- He came to visit me a few days ago and… He has a daughter

After hearing that, he spat out the water

\- Daddy spit water - Shina said pointing the water at the ground

\- ¿A-A daughter? - Shoto said still surprised

\- Yes, she is 5 months younger than Shina and ... he wants you to take care of her this weekend

\- ¿M-Me? ¿W-Why me?

\- He wants her and Shina to meet since they are cousins - Rei smiled saying that - I already met her and she is adorable

\- ¿Cousin? Daddy, ¿What is a cousin? ¿Can I play with that?

\- Something like that little one ... It's okay, mom, I'll do it

Rei smiled and hugged Shoto

After spending a week, only Shoto went to the hospital where he was going to pick up his niece, Rei wanted it to be a surprise for Shina; that's why he asked him to go alone

When Shoto arrived, Rei gave the baby along with a small backpack with everything he needed to take care of her and went back to the bedrooms

\- ¡¿EH?!

Before he could enter, he did not see that Hagakure was in the front garden planting some flowers, she quickly approached him

\- ¡¿Do you have 2 babies?! - Exclaimed the invisible girl, her screams made the others approach or lean out of the window - ¡¿Who is the other lucky one?!

\- No, she is my niece, I'm just taking care of her

Shoto felt uncomfortable by all the stares he received from his classmates, he slowly entered the bedrooms and the first to approach to him was…

\- ¡Daddy! - Shina ran towards him and hugged his legs, then looked up - ¿What's that daddy?

\- It's not a thing Shina, she's your cousin

Shina looked at him confused, Shoto sat on the couch and Shina next to him

\- Say hi Shina

Shoto moved the blanket so that Shina could better see her cousin, a little baby with long blonde hair and spiky ends, her eyes were turquoise, she wore a little black romper that had written in red and white "The Little Princess has arrived "

\- Her name is Daga

\- Daga

Shina took Daga's small hand, which she pressed and began to move it up and down and laughed as she did so, Shina smiled and hugged her

\- ¿Can I play with her?

\- Of course you can - Shoto said smiling - But you have to be careful because she is still a baby

Shina nodded and with Mina's help she went to get various toys she had, brought them, and put them on the couch in front of Daga, sat down again and they both began to play

\- How cute they look - Mina smiled and started taking many pictures of them - Shina, ¿Do you want your cousin to meet everyone?

\- ¡Yes! ¿Can I carry her in Tina's cart?

Mina nodded, Tina is a teddy bear almost the same size as Shina, which came with a white cart to push, they carefully fastened Daga to the cart, then Shina was pushing her to meet everyone

\- Alright Daga, ¿Who first?

Daga looked around and pointed at Hagakure who kept seeing them, Shina nodded and pushed the cart towards the invisible girl

\- Aun Hagakure, this is Daga

Hagakure made an excited sound and approached to the blonde babe, who pulled her hair.

\- Daga no, don't pull her hair - Shina tried to make the baby let go of the invisible girl's hair

\- ¿C-Can they see her hair? - The boys said between murmurs looking at everything

Shina pushed the cart again and they went towards Uraraka and Tsuyu

\- They are Aun Asui and Uraraka

They both smiled and carefully carried the blonde baby, Uraraka made them both float around the place while they were laughing

Shina went to the garden where Momo was

\- Aun Mo, this is Daga

\- How cute she is - Momo smiled and approached Daga - She has eyes like yours Shina

Daga touched Momo's cheek making her laugh, Momo made both of them a stuffed animal that looked like a strawberry

Jirou approached them and Daga grabbed her earphones which she pulls hard

\- ¡Sorry Aun Jirou!

After she introduced her to all her aunts, she went to the boys, first with the ones in the kitchen

\- Daga, he is Unce Pika - Shina pointed to Kaminari who was eating pizza with cutlery - He is unce exposive - Shina pointed to Bakugo, who made an expression of hatred at being called that way - He is unce tape - Shina pointed to Sero, who was serving milk before the cereal - And he's unce rock - Shina pointed at Kirishima who was sleeping

\- ¿Who is this? - Bakugo asked confused and approaching Daga

\- My cousin

\- ¿Another damn brat?

Daga didn't like that comment and let him know by kicking Bakugo in the mouth.

Shina laughed and pushed the cart up to Iida

\- He is Unce Iida, he tells very good bedtime stories

\- ¿Stories? They are clear explanations for ...

Both girls pretended to sleep, which left Iida perplexed and everyone present laughed

\- He is unce chicken and uncle sadow chicken - Shina pointed to Tokoyami and Dark Shadow who were reading a dark book

\- I don't like that nickname - Tokoyami said, looking away

\- Yes you do - Dark Shadow said hitting Tokoyami's shoulder

\- Maybe

\- HA

Shina introduced her to almost all the boys, Daga saw that a despicable thing was approaching the girls and pointed at him

\- Mommy and daddy say not to be near him, mommy calls him grape shit and daddy says he's useless

They both saw how the girls "accidentally" dropped a pot with a cactus on Mineta's face.

After she introduced her to everyone they continued playing with their stuffed animals all afternoon, when they went to sleep, Shoto warmed a bottle of milk for both of them, Mina put them in matching pajamas, Shina's had pictures of rabbits and Daga's cat drawings

\- Shina, I hope you don't mind sharing your crib

Shina nodded her head smiling, she turned her gaze and saw how Shoto was sitting on the edge of the bed cradling Daga and sleeping her in his arms, this made her feel a little jealous, Shina pouted and hugged Shoto

\- ¿What's up little girl?

\- Hug

Shoto saw that Daga had fallen asleep completely, carefully laid her down in Shina's crib and then hugged her

\- Awwww, my girl is jealous of her own baby cousin

Shina hugged Shoto tighter with the intention of not letting go of him for nothing, Shoto simply lay down on the bed

The next morning…

Daga woke up first of all and did what he always does when everyone is asleep and wants them to wake up, she threw stuffed animals at them. She threw a bear that hit Shoto right in the face waking him up

Shoto smiled and carry her making her laugh, he brought her closer to Mina and Shina, the blonde baby pressed their noses and made them wake up and laugh, they went down to breakfast and Shoto made them a chocolate cereal at 3

\- Daddy, ¿Can we go with Daga to the movies?

\- No little one, I have to take her to mom at noon

Shina pouted and saw Daga who was playing with her spoon, she quickly hugged her

\- I want her to live here

\- No baby, she has to go back to her mom and dad - Shoto saw Daga - ¿Does anyone else live with you?

Daga put her hand on her face in reference to someone

After they finished eating breakfast, Shoto gave Daga a bath and put on the other clothes she had on: a white romper that said in gold letters "Danger, my teeth are coming out."

\- Well, you're ready

Shoto carried Daga and grabbed the bag with her things, they both went down to say goodbye to Shina

\- Daga come back soon

Daga smiled and waved her little hand saying goodbye to Shina, then they both returned to the hospital

Shoto gave the baby to Rei and went back to the dorms, a couple of minutes later Daga's mother came for her

\- ¿Did you have fun with your cousin?

Daga smiled and hugged her mother's face, none other than Himiko Toga


End file.
